Mis sentimientos y Pensamientos al descubierto
by Paola Ishikawa
Summary: Dos hermanos enfrentan una variedad de dificultades ,donde tendran que arreglarselas como puedan y poner en practica todo lo que han aprendido amor,odio,valor,tragedia,celos y más para poder lograr ser felices algún día. TAKARI,MIMATO,TAIORA cap.7 up
1. Prologo

_Hola a todos soy Paola Ishikawa ...no soy nueva. aqui ..pero si soy nuevecita en publicar algo..para serles sincera soy una novata en escribir en compu...y bueno siento mucho publicar algo hasta ahora pero de todos modos me decidi a publicar uno..y taran!lo hice!...y lo hice por que veo historias de historias..y me senti con la obligacion de corresponderles...como excelentes escritores!_

_Por eso aqui les va mi primer fic ,me cuentan que les parecio en sus reviews..que me van a dejar..entonces les dejo mi trabajo ...disfrutenlo! acuerdense es solo el principo..._

* * *

MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y PENSAMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO

Era un día soleado, con un cielo azul, despejado de esas nubes grises que hacen que tu día sea igual que los otros. En un pasillo del colegio Odiaba 3 lindas jóvenes conversaban cómodamente de un tema muy particular entre las jóvenes de su edad, pero por alguna razón este tema de adolescentes nunca llegaba a su fin y a partir de aquí comenzó, lo que llamamos "una plática normal"

-Me he estado preguntando día y noche el ¿Por qué los hombres no pueden tener una relación sana con nosotras las mujeres? Pues te diré, ellos solo piensan en una cosa "CPT." Dijo de una manera muy insistente Mimi.

-¿Pero no entiendo que significa tal cosa?, comprendo que los hombres son muy distintos a nosotras, eso es obvio pero aun así no podemos cambiar su manera de ser. Finalizó Kari

-Si Kari, pero nosotras tratamos de de ayudarte con este asunto que veas las dos caras de la moneda o los dos puntos de vista, además por ahora es muy importante que entiendas, talvez sean lindos, guapos, con esos cuerpos tan bien estructurados y hasta coquetos con uno pero….

-¡pero entiendan ellos no van a cambiar!-interrumpió Mimi a Sora.

- Yo no pienso igual que tu Mimi ni contigo tampoco Sora, perdónenme pero yo sé que hay hombres que pueden cambiar y ser el indicado para cada una de nosotras.-dijo Kari insistiendo a sus amigas

-Tranquila Kari, solo tratábamos de enfocarte que en los hombres pueden llegar a ser 2 tipos de ellos ,los que les importamos y los que nos hacen sufrir solo para que les complazcamos en sus caprichos de "HOMBRE MACHO" por eso,…..

-Espera antes que continúes ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?, además explícame primero que es "CPT", por favor...-interfirió Kari a Mimi.

-OK, está bien "CPT" por sus siglas significan la C=por cara, la P= por pechos y la T= por su trasero, así como veras ellos lo primero que hacen al buscar una chica es por esas tres típicas cualidades…dijo mimi

-Aunque nosotras también nos basamos en esas cualidades solo cámbiale la "P" por otra "C" que significaría cuerpo-comentó Sora

-O dejas la "P" y la valoras como el mejor amiguito de las fechorías de todo hombre.-añadió Mimi

-Bueno...como sea ese no es el punto ahorita...- terminó de decir Sora

-Entonces tú crees que…. -habló pausadamente Hikari

-No queremos asustarte, solo prevenirte…de que la mayoría de los hombres son infieles, despistados y mujeriegos-concluyó Sora

-pero mi situación es diferente sé que T.K... No me engañaría, ni me haría daño según él yo…yo…soy su todo...-dijo dudosa Hikari.

-Lo sabemos por que tú lo dijiste y porque T.K es como un hermanito menor para nosotras aparte conociéndolo creemos muy fielmente que él es la excepción a la regla y dudamos mucho que te llegue a hacerte semejante barbaridad, pero es bueno que sepas que como dice el dicho "toda carnita es débil" y más de uno ya sabes…dijo dudosa mimi

-Umm….pero si estas dudosa creo que deberías preguntárselo...estoy segura de que si ustedes conversaran sobre sus dudas y estos temas pues estarás más tranquila y sin nada de qué preocuparte….le dijo sora tratándola de hacerle ver que podría aclarecérsele sus pensamientos con sola una repuesta de T.K.

-está bien...aunque él me lo ha demostrado siempre base a sus gestos y como se ha comportado conmigo…-dijo sentimentalmente kari.

-¿Crees que eso sea suficiente?, digo no debería interponerme en sus asuntos de pareja pero por qué no tratas de seguir el consejo que te damos…no se pierde nada intentándolo. –finalizó Mimi

-Estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Mimi…y eso que aveces me opongo a sus locuras pero esta vez tiene razón, hablando se entiende la gente-comentó Sora-Además no creo que se niegue a que hablen de eso y menos que te dé una respuesta.

-pero si él se niega…yo

-¿tú que kari? Pregunto inesperadamente Takeru.

-¡Hola T.K! saludaron al unísono las tres chicas

-Emm…hola ¿por qué tan extrañas? -pregunto T.K

-será porque…porque pues…-tratando de inventar una excusa Mimi.

-porque no pueden resistirse a tus encantos, como les sucede conmigo – dijo rápidamente Yamato.

-¿y yo qué? Dijo Taichi en un sentido de broma.

-Oh Tai…tú sueñas con eso Jajajaja- dijo Matt entre risas

-Jajajaja yo soy igual o mejor que tú, soy como dirían ellas "Encantador"

-Creo que se halagan demasiado, pero tampoco están nada mal-comentó una ya más animada Kari.

Todos empezaron a reírse y a bromear entre ellos. La conversación de las chicas había quedado entre ellas y no se sacó el tema durante ese día. Ya en el medio día, las clases habían terminado, Takeru un joven muchacho de 15 años estaba saliendo con la otra chica más joven del grupo de amigos. Ella tenía el cabello marrón y unos ojos del mismo color y sí en efecto esos ojos que poseía Hikari eran los que hipnotizaban a Tk cada vez que la veía. Aunque son muy jóvenes, para ellos el amor no tenía límite de tiempo, así que se dispusieron a aprovechar lo que sentían. Desde que se interesaron en el otro la vida dio sus vueltas y el tiempo dispuso el momento indicado para que estuvieran enamorados y juntos. Eran novios desde que tenían 12 años y hasta el momento todo había salido bien. Entre sus amigos se encontraba Mimi que era una jovencita de 17 años, muy popular en el colegio, ya que era muy linda y tenía un cabello color miel al igual que sus ojos y poseía un cuerpo muy definido, en cuanto a sus curvas y al resto de su cuerpo. Aunque era popular en el colegio, no quería decir que fuese hipócrita ni malvada, al contrario se mostraba muy amable. Taichi o Tai es el hermano mayor de Hikari y le gusta ser un bromista...aunque este se muestra muy serio en cuanto su hermanita se encuentra en problemas incluyendo a su otro amor casi platónico...el amor de Mimi. Sora, amiga del grupo, guapa, linda con un cabello rojizo y corto tenía un cuerpo esbelto que no pasaba por desapercibido, ella siempre se preocupa por los demás y busca soluciones eso la hace especial al igual que los otros. Yamato Ishida le gusta o es preferible que le digan Matt, es músico, compositor y cantante de su banda, las chicas del colegio Odaiba lo persiguen, pero a él solo le interesa una, pero por el momento trata de no pensar en eso y dedicarse al estudio. Entre otros chicos se encuentran Joe, Izzy, Davis y Ken entre otros más que son amigos desde hace mucho pero también poco, tal vez sea confuso explicarlo ahora, ya que el tiempo iba de distinta manera en cada lugar, pero de algo que es seguro es de la gran amistad que los une y de las aventuras y problemas que iban a enfrentar juntos.

* * *

_Bueno es el principio de una gran historia y como toda historia tiene que tener su prologo...¿confuso? quizás un poco pero digamos que está basado en las inseguridades de toda persona y de las cosas en las que nos basamos muchas de las veces cuando hablamos de "nuestra persona ideal" y cuando la encontramos algo o alguien se interpone y lo arruina. Pero así también como hay esos casos existen otros de los que cuando se unen no hay problemas, pero si encontraran retos,desafíos y obstaculos que tendrán que superar juntos en el camino. Solo les diré que cuando el corazón ha encontrado a su alma gemela o a su persona que lo completa no hay nadie que lo sustituya. Estaban destinados a estar juntos! ahora bien que no estén unidos, eso es problema humano pero no divino. Es una pequeña aclaración. Asi que espero comenten y hagan feliz a su escritora! Nos vemos Besos y abrazos!_

_atte: Pao_


	2. Un desvío de rutinas

**Hola de nuevo! muchas gracias por haber escrito todos esos reviews,se los agradezco de corazón...Me emociona saber que les gusta por lo menos hasta ahora no me critican de lo terrible que escribo y tambien por el tipo de cosas que ocurrirán en el transcurso de la historia...bueno le agradezco a :**

**Fiorella Takaishi: gracias por apoyarme! y bueno tu sabes creo que si tendre que especificar..espero que no me odien ...pues solo lo pueden leer aquellos que tengan la mente bien abierta..y si no me hacen caso pues es el problema de ellos..aunque no me gustaria que me ahorcaran por eso..**

**Lulyua:que bueno que te gusta el takari ,en efecto son de muchas parejas pero destaco mas que te todo el takari y muy pronto el mimato..pero si ..el takari es una de mis favoritas..y espero que sigas leyendo..**

**ESTEFI: hey muchas gracias por dejarme ese review,deveras que me entusiasmó montones,y si soy nueva escribiendo pero espero que aunque sea nueva ,te siga gustando la historia,ademas te ruego que no mates a mimi y a sora..son unas adolescentes sin causa...pero te quiero avisar con tiempo que pienso cambiar muy pronto este fic a raiting "M"**

**bueno muchas gracias a todos , a los anonimos ,los que me dieron su opinion por msn y a los que lo dejaron por escrito!**

* * *

**Primera parte:..A todos nos puede pasar… (Desvío de rutinas)**

**TK'S POV**

Era temprano, no sabia que hacer talvez deba tratar dormir un poco más , -¿quizás?-eso pensé pero no pude aunque solo dormí unas cinco horas y tengo que hacer mis deberes ,no me interesa por que después de todo no hay clases .

-Además, estoy preocupado por Hikari, ¿por que no me quiso decir lo que paso ayer en el colegio?, cuando la vi platicando con Sora y Mimi…por que "dijo si el se niega"...ella que hará ¿¡…Ella que…!..Umm no se por que demonios no me quiso decir pero dudo mucho que se haya interesado en otro hombre...aunque...no estoy seguro de eso tampoco,…naaa...si ella me ama lo se …al igual que yo la amo..ella me debe querer…pero si es así por que dudo de ella…tal vez sea Amor ,suena raro pero que voy a hacer …si es la pura verdad..Creo que últimamente estoy siendo muy expresivo, bueno comparado con mi hermano eso es normal…

Por un momento deje de pensar tanto en mis problemas, sí es que lo son, sino lo podrían ser…

De pronto sonó mi celular..

-Alo-conteste lo normal,-¡hola linda! , ¿Como amaneciste? le dije a mi novia,…, que bueno, y para que llamaste "bebe"….a OK, no hay problema, si esta bien – (ella se notaba tranquila pero un poco nerviosa, ¿Qué será lo que tiene?)-entonces nos vemos mas tarde ,si claro allí te espero..-y antes de que ella colgara yo le dije – TE AMO-

**KARI'S POV**

Me levante temprano, estaba nerviosa, no sabia exactamente que hacer, trate de ir a la cocina silenciosamente y tome un vaso de leche pero sin darme cuenta mi hermano me observaba, tal vez no lo vi puesto que estaba profundamente consumida en mis pensamientos y sentimientos hacia T.K, el es todo para mi, no se que haría yo si el me traicionara…En eso taichi ,mi hermano, me empezó a hablar..

-Kari, ¿que te pasa?

-no me pasa nada, por que lo preguntas, acaso me notas fuera de lo normal?

-No sabes mentir….algo te ocurre, dime de que se trata para ver si te puedo ayudar en algo.

-umm no es nada ,solo estoy cansada de muchas cosas..Ya sabes el colegio es a veces un fastidio..pero de todas formas me encanta asistir a clases..

-si a mi también me sucede eso, pero levanta ese animo!, OK no me gusta que te veas deprimida..

-si tienes razón, ¡Gracias!

-de nada

Mi hermano es mi apoyo siempre lo ha sido, luego de esa platica tan normal entre hermanos, el se marcho a su cuarto y me quede sola con mi vaso de leche tibia una vez mas...en eso, volví a pensar en el …no quise preocuparme ,pero no pude mas y cogi mi celular y sin duda alguna lo llame..-alo T.K!, muy bien (eso creo) pensé-bebe jejejeje-me reí pues me levanto el animo-emm T.K…,podemos vernos en el parquecito aquel que me propusiste que fuera tu novia...Es que…..ocupo hablar contigo, ¿ puedes miamor?...que bien..Nos vemos…de pronto antes de que yo hubiese cortado la llamada, T.K me dijo..Un te amo que me resonó los oídos que me quede fría y pero al mismo tiempo esa frase me hacia sentir feliz, luego si tardar mucho le respondí con otro te amo y finalice la llamada.

**TAI'S POV**

-Umm que hora es-..Me pregunte a mi mismo..Era temprano y me había despertado un sonidito muy familiar…si y para confirmar mis sospechas seguí el sonido y observe a mi querida hermanita tomándose un vaso de leche, la conozco cuando algo anda mal toma un vaso de leche….ella parecía confusa y distraída..Me preocupe un poco..Pero..digo ¿Qué hermano no se preocupa por sus hermanitos?,en realidad mi vida se ha vuelto mas complicada de lo que era antes, cuando me gustaba sora..Matt se hizo novio de ella y ahora bueno me gusta mimi pero creo o tengo el presentimiento que matt, no se ha olvidado de ella…por que ahora anda soltero ,ya que termino con sora..pero bueno talvez yo pueda aprovecharme de eso..y bueno..Luego mi madre se embaraza de nuevo! Increíble, otro hermanito..Ahora somos tres…-uh..Kari- oí que kari murmuro algo..

…T.K….dijo ella..

Umm ya veo ,mi hermanita esta pensando en el hermanito de Ishida ,se nota a leguas que esta enamoradísima ,que casualidad yo también estoy enamorado pero no me veo tan cursi..Por decirlo así... bueno, sin perder mas tiempo le dirige la palabra a mi hermana…

Después de haberle hablado ,me fui directo a mi cuarto ,pensé que ella ya estaba madurando y que tenia que salir sola de sus propios asuntos ,por que algún día no estaré yo o quien sea..y ella no podrá salirse del problema por si sola….entonces creo que tendré que dejar de entrometerme en sus asuntos..Solo en algunos...no pierdo nada en intentarlo...Entonces el primer paso seria… no se invitar a sora a salir..si creo que eso estaría bien..

Entonces llame a sora..

-alo con sora por favor…

**SORA'S POV**

-Nooooo! ¡Déjalo, quédate quieta! Dije sin la paciencia que había en mi hace unos minutos..

-¡Pero yo no quiero! Loca fea!Dijo su sobrina

-Mira Misuzu, si no te quedas quieta, no podré o no querré hacer tu desayuno….Así que no hagas tanto alboroto! dijo sora maliciosamente

-sabes quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá! Dijo la pobre niña casi llorando

-amm esta bien, pero sabes que mi hermano ni tu mami están así que como no tengo con quien dejarte tendré que dejarte conmigo.,.Entendido, ahora no te pongas de niña mala y comete el cereal .

-Esta bien tía sora

El tiempo pasaba…cuando había terminado de prepararle el desayuno a mi sobrina…sonó el teléfono (n/a: el de la casa)

-tía!,grita misu

-¿si dime? Grita sora…

- Te llama ..Espera con quien hablo..Aja...y eres su novio o que…solo pregunto porque me gustaría saber…-dijo picaramente…

MISUZU..Dame eso...Alo… (Deseando que fuera matt el que estaba en la otra línea)

-Hola sora ,soy yo taichi..¿Como has estado?

-A...Hola tai...bien gracias y tu?(umm ,no era el)

-bien normal.,.Hey quien era esa linda niña que atendió el teléfono?

-ella es Misuzu, mi sobrina, la hija de mi medio hermano Koishi y su esposa, ellos se fueron de viaje, y me dejaron a cargo de la pequeña molestia…

-jejeje,no digas eso, además creía que tus padres se habían ido de viaje en vez de tu hermano y la esposa..

-bueno en realidad como mi madre y mi hermano se volvieron a casar...el señor marido de mi madre..Pues…..TAI! , Ese no era el tema….para que me llamaste?

-Así, bueno quería…

-Si dime que cosa?

- si estas muy ocupada ,tal vez podremos vernos mas tarde en la cafetería de las esquina del estadio odaiba..

-Ok, nos vemos entonces,…al medio día...te parece?

.si claro...Dijo tai,

Después de haber colgado, me mostré un poco inquieta, era nervios…No sabia por que tenia nervios por lo menos nunca los había sentido con tai...el es un amigo...además esa pequeña mosca…umm donde se habrá metido..por su culpa estoy así de loca…

-Misu!..

-Aquí estoy Sora..en el baño..

-En el …que!.Ella sola en el baño…Esto debe ser un milagro de Dios..

-hey…fea...mi podrías explicar como usar calzón..Por primera…vez…

-umm...jejeje...claro que si sobrinita…por que no eres así de amable todo el tiempo?

-Por que a mi me gusta hacerte enfadar y que me persigas todo el tiempo…

-umm esta bien….ves ...Metes una piernita por aquí..y la otra por allá...y te lo subes...y taran!..No andas en pañales.

-SI…GENIAL!...me siento más liviana...

-jajá jajá...OK…

-tía..te gusta el chico con quien hablaste por teléfono?

-emm(ruborizándose..solo un poco)..Emm solo es mi amigo y bueno lo estimo montones pero no me gusta de gustar..

-umm..ya veo..pero es guapo.?por que si lo es..yo lo quiero para mi solita..!

-amm pero si tienes 4 años…..

-no importa…dime como es?

-amm…Eh…-sora empezó a balbucear...

En la casa de los Yagami , claramente 2 jóvenes estaban totalmente emocionados por el encuentro o la cita con aquella persona que les interesaba…Tai sonreía fascinado con solo la idea de que si el y ella se enamoraban, aunque también en cierto aspecto el tema ENAMORADOS…le parecía "cursi", deseaba en algún lugar dentro de su corazón que pudiera ser feliz. Por el otro lado de la casa una jovencita se arreglaba coquetamente para su novio ,donde lo encontraría en un parquecito, pero antes de salir ..Escuchó que sus dos hermanos estaban..Haciendo mucho escándalo...y entonces, ella fue a ver..

-Ahora por que tanto ruido ..- dijo kari

-No ves Haru no se quiere comportar..Trato de darle de comer..y se niega..y bueno..Desordeno toda la papilla!

-umm no cierto...snifff…El no quiere jugar conmigo y pod eso le tire la Papua..-dijo el pequeño Massaharu…

-bueno, quédense tranquilos...yo le doy de comer, lo cambió pero tendrás que quedarte con él hasta que vuelva...Te quedo claro Tai

-Umm gracias hermanita...y ¿por qué tan arreglada?¿para dónde y ¿con quién vas? -preguntó como loco Taichi

- tranquilo voy a salir con T.K hoy…

-¿y cómo a qué hora vienes?

-Umm no sé... ¿Por qué tú también tienes algo que hacer?- preguntó una curiosa Hikari.

-sí pensaba salir con Sora, es que hace tiempo no salimos…

-Umm ya veo-comentó picarona-Bueno trataré de llegar temprano...y si no puedo llegar a tiempo…te mandaré a Yolei para que te cuide Haru, sé que no le molestará cuidarlo por unas horas... ¿Te parece Tai?...

- si claro que si… (En que pensaba mi hermana...yo solo! Por no sé cuánto tiempo...y con un bebe!... es cierto que yo no soy de esos inexpertos...yo cuide a kari... ¿por qué no con haru?..Bueno...es un simple cambio de rutina...)

Después de haberle cambiado el pañal, Hikari empezó a darle de comer a su pequeño hermano Massaharu, un niño de apenas 4 años y medio cuyos ojos era de color miel como los míos y un cabello descontrolado como el de Tai. Con el tiempo se sabrá qué carácter tendrá y a quien se parecerá más, por ahora es un bebe adorable.

-bueno...ya está...te lo comes todo...Ok, hermanito…

-si kari..,¿quieres?

-umm no Haru, gracias, pero me tengo que ir…pero antes, ¿cómo me veo?

- ninda hemanita!- dijo esto y le guiña un ojo

-gracias Haru – Bueno ya sabes no causes problemas y Cuida a Tai...

**KARI'S POV**

Luego de salir ya de mi casa, sonó mi celular…me fijé quien era y no era otro que T.K, atendí el celular y le empecé a hablar.

-Alo cielo, estoy saliendo de la casa…

-que bien..., sabes me entretuve hablando con matt dice que no puede soportar ni un minuto más a jun y bueno es muy cerrado…tú sabes cuando esta triste le gusta hacer todo a su manera, y además se molesto mucho cuando acomodé sus cosas, tenía la cara como preguntándose..."¿Donde Diablos estoy… y MIS COSAS?"...jejejejejeje...bueno dentro de poco nos vemos, así y te llame para saber si mi ángel aun iba conmigo al parquecito, pero creo que ya no es necesario.

-ya veo, ya te he dicho que no me hagas sonrojar…Esta bien...

-o vamos yo te sigo haciendo sonrojar...Aun así soy tu novio…y creo que de vez en cuando puedo sonrojarte...Bueno nos vemos...te quiero

-yo igual... adiós...

* * *

Bueno nos estamos leyendo! Dejen sus lindos reviews y hagan feliz a una personita :D


	3. Lo que una simple palabra puede hacer

_hola a todos !!! ya este es el tercer capitulo ..perdonme por haber durado muxo pero diay.. las horas van pasando y pasando y uno ni cuenta se da..bueno.. este es muy raro.. pero les prometo contar todo en los demas capitulos.. :) asi que sorry...conrespecto a los capitulos pues creo que apartir de aqui empieza la emocion eso si...si quieren seguir informados de lo que le podria pasar a los hermanos siguan leyendo.. ahora agradecimientos a ..._

_Fiorella Takaishi: bueno fio gracias por tus ideas ,tu emocion en esta historia ,deveras ..me emociona montones.. mas por lo allegadas que somos..eso si me preguntas tanto. que termino dando info del siguiente capi. y eso no se vale..bueno...continua leyendo plissssssss..mandame reviews..o me enojo..jejeje_

**meylokita!!: uhy como te agradezco todo tu apoyo!!deveras gracias por tus consejitos..te prometo que sera una historia genial!!**

**_kyoko 4 ever: O !!uhy que dicha que te gusto ..ya veras ...no te arrepentiras..mira se que la trama esta un poquitin enrredada,pero ahy va..ya veras.. muchas cositas se van a descubrir.. pero no se impacienten..!!_**

**_zaniii!!!: Holas,,, jejeje.. que bueno que te gusta mucho de veras..es un gran avance..mira.. al principio no te me traumes..aunque lo dudo ya sabes x que.. bueno..gracias por tu apoyo amigui!!_**

**_estefi: holaque bueno que te gusta espero que sigas leyendo.. mira clasificacio "M" para aquellos que son mayores de edad y pueden ver cosas mas alla...pero no creo poner mucho de eso.. aunque eso es decision de ustedes..y que bueno que te gusto el nombre del hermanito de tai y kari... ºvº!!bueno..gracias..espero tu siguiente review!!_**

**_y a todos los demas a lulya , mary, karla... a todos muchos gracias por sus reviews..ahora continuen con la historia!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Tk's POV**

Luego de haber llamado a mi novia me sentí aliviado ..,en algún momento ,antes de llamarla, se me paso por la mente que ella me podría dejar plantado en el parque, pero creo que eso seria algo muy extraño en la forma de ser de ella ,por eso opte por llamarla.

Cuando termine la llamada, le grite a mi hermano -nos vemos al rato matt!!..

-esta bien, cuídate enano!!-me dijo el

-lo haré –le respondí

Mi hermano ,como es tan sobre protector y un amigo a la vez ,jejeje, cuando llego hablamos y estaba muy serio..

**Flash back**

-hola bro, como te fue en el ensayo?

-bien, igual que siempre, solo que jun y sus amigas cada día que pasa me asustan, dijo matt horrificado

-jejejeje, creo que deberías ordenar mas tus cosas hermano, le dije yo en una forma medio burlista

-umm... Lo intentare y.,. Has estado hablando con kari?

-si, estaba a punto de salir con ella, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos.

-que bueno y a estado kari hablando con Sora?

-en realidad no lo se.. Quieres que le pregunte?

-no ,no lo hagas déjalo así..

-hermano puedo preguntarte ¿por que los dos terminaron si aun se siguen preocupando por ustedes mismos?

-umm… mira ella es mi amiga y me preocupa que este mal.. eso era todo pero luego seguimos hablando.. ( en eso matt se dirige a su cuarto.. y lo hecha un vistazo) HEY.. T.K. ordenaste mis cosas?

-umm...Enserio... están ordenadas?... no me di cuenta... estas seguro que no lo hiciste tu?... jejejeje… me reí de la expresión que tenia mi hermano en su cara...se veía molesto..Pero luego se le pasara…

-Bueno gracias bro…así tk quieres un consejo?

-emm si claro…

-Atrévete a hablar claro con kari.. te veo preocupado.. Mejor háblale de lo que piensas talvez no te ocurra lo que me sucedió a mi, bueno aunque es un poco distinto…

- así y como?

- es complicado…, luego hablamos... Cuídate…

Bueno ese es mi hermano, por el momento esta pasando la temporada con mi mamá y yo pues ahora el esta medio raro, terminó su relación con Sora y no me quiere decir el por que .Esta bien puesto que el es medio cerrado con la gente y a veces es un excelente señor sentimientos. En que estará metido me cuestione..? Dudo que le guste otra chica y por eso haya termino con Sora..

**Fin de flash back**

Bueno, es mejor que continúe con lo mió…en eso llegando ya al parquecito, me senté en una banca, me acomode y pensé en kari .. y luego me la imagine conmigo en un futuro.. en eso sonó mi celular donde arruino mi pensamiento.. y sin remedio atendi..

-Alo ..asi ¡ Como has estado?

-bien takeru lindo…

-emm…Catherine tu acento se oye bastante bien…

-si, de veras … es que estuve practicando por que muy pronto ire a japon..que te parece guapo?

-me parece muy bien ..si

-y estas solo tk?

-yo ,por el momento ,por que la pregunta tan repentina?

-oh, por nada es que me dio curiosidad…

En eso escuche la voz de hikari

-Tk! Dijo ella…

- Bueno ,me dio mucho gusto volver hablar contigo de nuevo .. nos veremos pronto entonces..

-Esta bien… bye..-dijo Catherine

-Hola bebe! Estás muy linda… dije yo…

-umm gracias ..Con quien hablabas? Pregunto kari

-Con Catherine una amiga que hice en Francia hace mucho…

-Que bueno y que te cuenta?

- Que pronto vendrá a visitar nos que te parece?

-a mi me encantaría conocerla ..

-seguro que si..Mmm..Bueno sabes tienes algo en el labio..le dije yo tratando de acercarla a mi..

- a enserio!...dijo kari..

- en eso le di un beso calido y la abrace hacia mi con ternura.

**MATT'S POV**

Uhy al fin me decise de Jun ,que fastidio se ha convertido últimamente…en cuanto pude terminar de fijarme que había perdido completamente a Jun, decidí ir a la cafetería que me quedaría mas cerca para poder desayunar con mas calma.. –yomi, que rico, umm mejor me voy hacia el departamento de mamá… ¿Cómo estará sora? Se que podría estar molesta o tal vez se lo este tomando con calma ,todo este asunto …quien sabe lo único que se es que tai se va a aprovechar de esto ,y no lo culpo puesto que sora es muy linda ..Pero el tuvo la culpa desde un principio..el primero me quito las esperanzas con esa chica ,pero no se siento que me duele lo que le hago a sora.. será que la amo?,en realidad si me enamore de sora o ..no se será esa la única poción que me encuentro con respecto a sora. -wow- ya llegue y ni siquiera me di cuenta .. En eso veo a T.K todo arreglado jejeje.. cada vez se parece a mi en lo guapo.. jejeje.. en eso el me empezó a platicar…

Luego de unos 5 minutos como mínimo de haber hablado me cerré en el cuarto, me acosté en el colchón y pensé "Mi vida es un asco" . En eso suena el celular nuevo, por supuesto el que acababa de comprar y atendí despacio, sin prisa y conteste

Alo ,habla Matt.. con quien hablo?

Hola matt, soy yo, mimi, como has estado?

Bien.. y tu? –conteste asombrado de que mimi fuese la que me llamo

Bien gracias, emm, matt, podemos vernos por el viejo muelle?

Emm claro..y para que?

Es que me gustaría platicar contigo se que nunca pudimos hablar solos ,bueno completamente solos pero me encantaría ..crees que puedes ir? Por que si no puedes no importa mucho así que…

Claro, no hay problema, entonces en el muelle

Si en el viejo, no en el nuevo y matt….

Aja…dije con nerviosismo

Gracias, dijo ella finalizando la llamada, luego corte la llamada y me sentí entre nervioso y raro, ella me llamo, siempre pensé que la primera llamada fuese de mi padre o quien sabe tal vez de mi madre o de pudo haber sido un numero equivocado, pero uno nunca se espera algo por el estilo además ,¿comote que consiguió mi numero?,eso fue de lo mas raro …si apenas ayer me dieron la línea y los únicos que saben son mi hermano y mi padre.. bueno.. y mi madre….en todo caso el punto es que me tengo que ir al viejo muelle .En eso que me cambiaba T.K me grito: "nos vemos al rato matt" le conteste, el se fue y yo luego de cinco minutos de peinarme me fui del departamento.

En eso que iba en mi moto hacia el muelle, me tope con una floristería , no sabia por que pero tenia que detenerme a comprar por lo menos una rosa, sentia que lo galán y caballero siempre se debe hacer siempre, aunque a veces me enojo y pierdo por completo el control en mi capacidad mental, emocional y en todas esas varas…Por eso el único que talvez puede me haya entendido en toda la vida o por lo menos lo que he vivido ,es mi pequeño hermano takeru …uhy pero en lo que pienso ,de veras que a veces puedo ser cursi y gracias a dios que solo mi yo interior nos entendemos… en eso detuve mi "súper moto" y busque a mimi ,en eso sorpresivamente ella me habla por detrás de mi

-hola matt, que dicha que llegaste.

- a… hola mimi, toma estas son para ti. Dije yo seriamente pero haciéndole ver que pensé en ella, entregándole esas rosas blancas

-Matt que lindas¿Cómo sabias que eran mis favoritas?

-yo no lo sabia, simplemente me tope con una de esas tiendas y penes que esas te gustarían

-pues acertaste, gracias por el detalle y por haber venido ,su cara empezó a tornarse seria ,eso fue extraño puesto que su personalidad es de una niña caprichosa ,orgullosa, mimada, feliz y pura…eso era lo que me llamaba la atención de ella.

Si yo estaba enamorado de mimi tachikawa desde que la conocía poco a poco entre los 12 y hasta ahora, me volví novio de sora, solo por que sentía que me atraía su dulzura y por que nos llevábamos bien, pero pensé que eso era amor y no fue eso, era solo un simple complicado enamoramiento mió…en eso se me ocurrió hablarle.

-¿Que te sucede? Le dije dulcemente pero serio. –creo que estoy confundida con Michael –

-así y eso por que? Acaso te hizo algo?

- no fue así es que llevamos 1 año y medio juntos y creo que esta molesto por algo y nose que será lo que tiene?

-molesto contigo? Digo quien no lo estaría le dije eso para suavizar o calmar la tensión del ambiente

-ha...ha….Que gracioso de veras no yamato hablo enserio

-esta bien, supongamos que Michael esta molesto, pero antes de seguir suponiendo…dime por que yo?

-por que tu... ¿Que?, no comprendo

-yo menos,…mira esta sora, tai hasta mi hermano T.K...Pero no comprendo por que recurriste a mí…

-recurrí a ti por que eres mi amigo y creo que sabes mas de esto que todos ellos

- a wow… eso de veras me halaga…

-Sabes siempre digo que todos los hombres son iguales… lo digo solamente por que las mujeres tenemos que sufrir por ellos; pero en ellos hay verdades y hay mentiras pero como yo lo digo creo que me confundo con mis suposiciones y con la realidad…

- ya veo, eso es lo que piensas de nosotros, no te culpo, todo ser humano tiene distinta forma de pensar, pero la que mas me sorprende es la tuya.

- no deberías soy yo .todos piensan que soy una niña buena y no lo soy dijo ella con ojos llorosos

-Mimi, cuéntame que es lo que pasa entre tu y Michael? Dije yo tratando de consolarla

-Michael hablo conmigo, hoy temprano y me exigió muchas insignificantes cosas... Que ni siquiera llevaban al cabo…

-Pero si se suponen que son insignificantes como es se enfado con vos? Le pregunte

-es que me da…pena decírtelo, pero yo ya no puedo y ocupo aclarar mi mente.

- dime, confía en mí, talvez pueda aclarar tus dudas

-no mejor no, prefiero no hablar ahora de eso…

-bueno, entonces estas triste, no me digas que no, me llamas para que hablemos, estoy aquí y no me lo vas a decir, se supone que vengo a aclarar tus dudas o lo que sea y además me agrada hablar contigo…Entonces no te entiendo… (Pensé o lo dije en voz alta…que idiota que eres matt, lo dije en vos alta.

-Enserio, eso es bueno de veras Yamato!!

-y dale con eso. -dije yo aun molesto

-diay que quieres que haga, bueno sabes me gusta tu compañía oye ya me tengo que ir. (Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, sentí que iba y volvía del cielo, pero claro esta que solo yo lo sabia.)

- bueno, si quieres nos vemos mañana a esta hora solo si tu quieres – me dijo ella con una sonrisa rápida

-no hay problema, yo vendré mañana…nos vemos luego

-ok…bye

**Mimi's POV**

Me levante tardísimo, gracias al cielo, a nadie le extrañaría que me levante tarde, jejeje será por que soy yo!, yeah, que lindo día, estoy súper contenta nada ni nadie, me va arruinar este día en eso que miraba la ciudad desde mi ventana, mi padre me grito desde el otro lado de la puerta y me dijo que tenia una llamada de Michael, mí novio sin tardarme tanto la atendí y el me empezó a hablar – Hola mimi

-Hola Michael, cómo amaneciste? -Le dije cariñosamente.

- Normal, sabes he estado pensando en nosotros…

- así y que pensaste?

- bueno, no creo que tu estés…como te lo digo, te siento alejada y que ya no hablamos como antes…

-pero... De que me hablas mich…

-hablo de mis sentimientos de cómo noto tu comportamiento diferente y distante, a veces tengo el presentimiento que tu ya no me amas.

Esas ultimas palabras entraron en mi como un puñal, me sentí mal le di todo a el y el se siente descuidado o abandonado como era eso posible si yo siempre he estado ahí para el.

pero yo si te quiero mich…créeme.

Mira quisiera creerte pero me gustaría que me lo demostraras-me dijo el

Enserio yo lo haré...haré lo que sea, faltare a clases, estaré contigo todo los días no me separare de tu lado pero dime que debo hacer para arreglar esta situación…

Osita Pooh…no creo que hagas lo que creo, por mi, pero no se, siento que tu ya no me amas, el insistió.

Mich yo lo haré cualquier cosa para reconciliar nos, siempre y cuando no me hagas tomar drogas o cosas por el estilo…

Jajaja… no lo creo pero lo que me gustaría es pasar una noche a solas con vos sin que nadie nos moleste y tener una cierta intimidad entre ambos-me insinuó el.

Disculpa...-le dije a Michael con un tono de reclamo.

Mira, si no te atreves a pasar mas tiempo conmigo tendré que tomar una decisión muy enserio para ambos, que talvez solo me afecte a mi. -Me lo dijo entonando grave la voz por el teléfono, me había quedado muda, una parte de mi no lo quería dejar y la otra quería que se pudriera y me dejara en paz, por toda su vida.

Mimi ,no quiero que tomes una decisión apresurada ,por que no lo piensas,te doy tiempo hasta el martes ,si cariño, bye ..piénsalo.

Ahí fue cuando colgó el supuesto "amor de mi vida".no sabia que pensar, creo que esa fue la llamada que pudo arruinar el día de hoy, y yo pensando en lo contrario, para que me tenia que hacer ilusiones con el. ¿Qué hago, estoy toda confusa. Tengo razón o no en que todos los hombres son iguales… umm no lo se, lloré por unos minutos, mi vida dependía de un si y un no, pero tenia que considerar la relación que tengo con Michael es fuerte o no...Pero que iba a decir si de eso dependía mi virginidad, por eso necesitaba una sabia decisión y por eso necesitaba de alguien con quien pudiera hablar de esto…Sora, Nooooo…Por que estaría en las mismas que yo, tai..Menos me confundiría toda además se que fue mi novio en primaria y le rompí, pero lo hice por que éramos chiquitos…y kari…Nooooo el mismo motivo que el de sora, T.K no, me regañaría…y matt…yamato!!!! Si el es un buen amigo.. Nunca hablamos ..Digo por teléfono una vez y por Chat pero nunca hablamos solos .. lo llamare… después de haberlo llamado me sentí ansiosa umm eso era raro, pensándolo bien Yamato es un muchacho guapo ,popular..al igual que yo.. Uhy dios en que diablos estaba pensando...bueno es guapo…uhy no debo estar loca para pensar en voz alta…, gracias al cielo no me oyeron mis padres sino estaría frita…bueno me pondré algo y me voy al muelle.

Me puse una blusa de tirantes negra que decía "diamonds are girls best friend" y un jeans muy cómodo…me lo puse en un santa míen y me dirigí ya desayunada al viejo muelle a mi encuentro con mi amigo

Luego de semejante platica y darle tantos rodeos al asunto, pensé que no debería apresurarme al darle el si a Michael y no puedo creer que me haya marchado con unas flores ,que no son cualquiera SINO MIS FAVORITAS y con otra platica emocionante con yamato, pero ¿Por qué me estaré sintiendo así?... talvez, naaa..Mejor me iré de compras eso me relajara.

* * *

_bueno que les parecio? dudas? reclamos?o cualquier otra cosa mandemelo en sus reviews!! y bueno ahora me gustaria darles un avance del proximo capitulo..pero es chikito.. _

_En el siguiente capitulo tk recuerda su embarazosa cita con Kari y matt lo descubre...,luego mas citas ... y mas revelaciones!! que le sucedio a tk ? descubranlo.. jiji bueno... los dejo.. escribanme..!!_


	4. Mis sentimientos al descubierto

_Hola !! uhy no!!!, estoy al borde de la razon !!tengo tanto que escribir que me quede sin saber como comenzar este capitulo...pero ya lo termine y espero que les guste ,perdonenme el atraso pero espero que la recompenza sea de su agrado ..osea el fic!!este bueno y hubo otra razon por la cual me atrase pues el martes 26 de junio fue mi cumpleaños #15 y por eso me atrase un poquito mas de lo normal...bueno y gracias a todas por seguir leyendo la historia no se arrepentiran!!!! gracias:_

**_fio takaishi: gracias por seguir leyendo!!siempre cuento contigo para lo que sea._**

**_estefi: este bueno te digo que no se si fue la zonsa de catherine que hizo eso pero si te digo que va atraer problemas en un futuro..._**

**_meylokita: hay !muchas gracias por tus consejitos y nada que ver con eso que tengas 12..naaa para nada..espero que te guste este capituloazo jajaja!!_**

**_kyoko 4 ever: te agradezco tu apoyo es muy importante para mi que me apoyes y si es tu obligacion que me leas mis fics..jajaja no es cierto !!pero si leelos para que me des +consejitos!!_**

**_lulyua: gracias x tus reviews se lo muxo que te gusta el takari pero este takari es medio complicado pero los problemas todavian no empiezan...tienes que esperar un poco mas..asi que leelo x que se que te va a gustar!!jejeje eso espero_**

**_y a karla , mary, lore y a zanii..los demas gracias por leer!!_**

**

* * *

**

**TERCER CAPITULO: Todos mis sentimientos al descubierto**

**Tk's POV**

Luego de mi embarazosa cita con kari, me tiré en el sillón de la sala y por un momento, mis ojos azules carmesí se cerraron para imaginar a mi novia completamente hermosa, sentada en una silla…, poco a poco ella desprendía su ropa de su calido cuerpo. Cuando estaba apunto de quitarse la pretenda interior de arriba, mi hermano me despierta.

T.K!- Me llama el.

Hola hermano –le dije de mala manera.

Hey, cuida ese tono¿que te hice ahora? perder tu sueño..jajá jajá.

Algo parecido-dije yo desconcertado

Así, y ¿se puede saber que soñabas?

Nada malo –le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Aja, no me quieres contar o…

No creo que te interese tanto…

Si tienes razón, no me importa en absoluto y mas por que decías a gritos "OH kari…mas, mas, sigue y…

Basta,no continúes-me puse colorado

Ejem, no me quieres contar aun?,lo que te soñaste,- me lo dijo frío y completamente serio.

No lo se…es que me da vergüenza contártelo hermano…

Bueno anda confía en mí.

Bueno soñé lo que todo joven sueña, no es nada del otro mundo.

Por eso mismo creo que debemos platicarlo.

Déjame adivinar, una vez le dijo mi bisabuelo al abuelo y del abuelo a papá que luego te dijo a ti pero como no esta papá tu me vas a decir lo que se han contado desde hace mucho…¿cierto?

Umm, si .sabes cuando te portas así me hace entender que tu eres inteligentísimo…(lo dijo matt con sarcasmo y luego T.K hizo una mueca)pero bueno, mira eso que soñaste se llaman sueños eróticos y si no son ni buenos ni malos pero es una fantasía de uno ,tu lo sabes …

Te digo la verdad…

Si anda…

Me siento incomodo y raro al hablar de esto contigo.

Si, yo también imagínate, hablar esto con papá o con mamá.

Si claro…-dije yo, entonces ,ver a mi novia haciéndome un espectáculo en ropa interior es normal, pero no entiendes yo..

Que?

Cada vez que beso a kari, siento que quiero besar sus labios mas y mas y…hoy tuve un incidente con ella…

A…así y cual?

Nuestra cita empezó así…

**Flash back**

Cuando ella llego al parque, nos besamos y luego…

Bien bebe a donde quieres ir? –le pregunte

Umm ,que tal si vamos por un helado-me dijo kari

Guapo quieres-dijo ella luego de haberlos comprado.

Si bebé, hace cuanto que no me decías guapo?

Umm nose…

En eso nuestros cuerpos se iban juntando hasta formar un beso tierno, luego mis manos jugaban con su cabello, después bajaron mis manos hasta su cintura casi llegándole a acariciar su trasero, ella se detuvo de besarme y me dijo -T.K creo que tu…

Si, perdona, no quise, me perdonas bebe?!

Claro vamos a comprar un globo por allá quieres?

Si claro esta bien…

Pero esta vez te toca pagarlo…me lo dijo después con su hermosa sonrisa.

**Fin de flash back**

ya veo, te atrae kari por su cuerpo, no es malo pero no creo que, sabes me rindo no soy muy bueno en esto…

tienes razón, eres un completo desastre, pero te digo la verdad?

Si dímela…

Lo haces muy bien, enserio y de veras se que no es sano y eso pero siento que la ocupo cerca mió todo el tiempo…

Eso lo sientes por que deseas, digo la deseas o por que deseas cuidarla…

Creo que ambas… la deseo y deseo cuidarla…

Tienes suerte que sea yo, quien habla contigo, no me imagino tú y…simplemente no me lo imagino.

Está bien, bueno hermano, nos vemos mañana…

Si mañana y dio matt un suspiro, el sabia prácticamente lo que podría suceder mañana…

Ese mismo día tai espero a su hermana a que regresara de su cita con T.K, ella regreso a la hora prometida y el partió como loco a su encuentro con sora. El sabía que hacerse esperanzas con ella, podía ser doloroso, pero no cabía duda alguna que tai era un chico, con un valor sorprendente para enfrentar cualquier tipo de situaciones. Al día siguiente kari se había despertado tarde con muy pocas ganas de levantarse a desayunar.

**Tai's POV**

buenos días hermanita!...eh? donde estas?

Buenos días hermano…

A... hola, por que estas toda cubierta en sabanas?,acaso estas enferma?

No estoy enferma…es que me dio un raro mareo combinado con sueño!!

Es que llegaste bien tarde ayer!

No es cierto!! Tu llegaste mas tarde que yo!

Bueno eso si ..pero eso fue por que tu llegaste tarde.

Esta bien ya me levanto-dijo hikari

A bueno, pero te levantas!

Si esta bien, continua con lo que estabas haciendo.

Muy bien

No se por que ¿ pero hoy kari se nota rara, algo debió haberle pasado ayer...supongo yo...Bueno ahora que pienso cosas extrañas ayer Sora no paraba de hablarme de matt…ushh pero no lo entiendo si ella aun lo ama …Por que no sigue con el ... así ya se el termino con ella…creo que mejor debería no se llamarlo y decirle que deberíamos reunirnos..No se...Ahí veo...de todos modos es "my best friend"

hey body!

A...hola tai…

Hey matt cuando hacemos ..no se una pequeña reunión??

Umm, no se que tal en esta semana.

Será genial, con doñas y este yeah!!

Jajajajaja, seguro, bueno y que tal todo con Sora?

Con sora?..(eso me agarro desprevenido), bueno…

Se que te gusta y que siempre te a gustado tai!, solo quería saber como estaba?

Esta bien, mejor verla(n/a: de mirar)mañana en el colé

Si, supongo oye tai! Quiero que me digas algo

A ver dime..

Sora, sigue pensando en mi?

A veces( se lo dije como mentirilla blanca, es que en realidad no sabia por que le dije ,tal vez por que no quiero que vuelvan a estar juntos como pareja, claro esta)

Por lo menos trata de olvidarme..esta bien me parece muy bien

oye matt te oigo melancólico estas bien? No me digas que te estas volviendo playo por que si es así debería..

no idiota!!nada que ver, si no que tengo problemas con todo el mundo

emm, excepto conmigo gaysote!!!

Jajaja aja..no me digas eso caraculo!!

Ambos reímos de nuestras estupideces por un buen rato, luego colgué el teléfono y me dedique a cantar canciones de heavy metal, kiss, guns n roses y otras

En eso se me ocurrió la gran idea de hacerle una gran fiesta e nuestro lugar de reuniones especiales y familiares!! Exacto en la cabaña de mis abuelos (lugar muy lujoso), además falta poco para entrar a vacaciones de verano será perfecto, se los diré mañana, por el momento haré algunas llamadas y mi estupida pero siempre importante tarea de sociales! pero solo importante para el profesor! jajá jajá……..

**Kari's POV**

Me sentía mazo menos el día de hoy, fue algo repentino, me desperté con un sentimiento de cansancio y eso como que asusto a mi hermano...hasta me hizo preguntas de mi actitud y yo le decía que no se preocupara tanto por mi que estaré bien…Pero aun así creo que el lo pensó pero confió en mi…Ya se que es raro... Por eso no me sorprende eso de el. Ayer cuando estaba con T.K, sentí cierta atracción y un poco de esa sensación llamada placer y cercanía a él, pero hubo un momento que sentí que quería algo más de mi, que yo solo podía dárselo, si hubiese querido, PERO SOLO FUE UN ERROR, apenas tenemos 15 años, somos muy jóvenes para este tipo de experimentación y sexual…mejor me iré a bañar…

Pero cada vez que me miraba en el espejo dudaba de mi cuerpo, me pregunto ¿que es lo que ve en mí,se que soy linda pero, nunca hemos hablado mas allá del cuerpo..digo de lo que sentimos, siempre hablamos de nuestras vidas, de lo que realizamos durante el transcurso del día, reímos y de todo hay, se que hay mucha química .

Lo que siento hoy es un vacío, siento que ocupo a T.K, mucho mas ….es que yo lo AMO..ocupo que me cuide al igual que tai y gatomon, ellos siempre han velado por mi cuando mas los necesito, pero ese sentimiento es distinto a el que siento por T.K …Este es igual pero distinto por que yo a T.K lo adoro y lo amo!! Aunque antes de amarlo el también había estado allá para mi, pero que pasaría si yo me entregara por completo a T.K?...seria feliz al lado de el,O seria una desdichada?,eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intente...pero…TODAVIA NO ESTOY LISTA. Eso creo, es que esta en juego mi virginidad ,mejor, pensare que nunca ocurrió aja…Eso llamare a T.K ,para que salgamos a dar una vuelta..Emm

alo -contesto mi novio

hola cielo, soy yo!

Hola bebe!,como has estado, cómo amaneciste?

Bueno amanecí, cansadísima y bien y tu?

Yo normal, estoy esperando volver a verte…no es un poco cursi, lo que acabo de decir…

Umm,no para nada ,yo pienso igual que tu..tengo muchas ganas de verte!!!

Que bueno, te digo un secreto…

Sí, haber dime?

Desde que éramos niños, nunca me pude imaginar salir con una chica tan linda y buena como tu!

Que lindo secreto sabes mi secreto es parecido al tuyo solo que siempre te vi como un amigo, pero ya no tanto

Pero sigo siendo tu amigo y tu novio..son 2 papeles!!

Jejejeje si ..hey no quisieras venir a mi casa?

Umm, sabes no puedo, tengo que terminar el proyecto de biología, perdóname, te lo recompensare otro día!!

No te preocupes, yo te haré compañía entonces ,iré a tu casa

Esta bien te espero, llámame cunado llegues a la parada de buses ok

Si, no te preocupes tanto!

Umm eso será imposible

Así y eso por que?

Por que me importas mucho para que no me preocupe por ti

Jejejeje, me estas sonrojando!

Eso es bueno, me encanta cuando te sonrojas!!

Ves, hoy vas a romper el record!!

ok te espero ,te quiero

Yo mas!!

Ciao

OH por dios que me sucede!! Estoy loca!! Mejor me voy ya de aquí!!

**Matt's POV**

Me levante tempranísimo!!Algo que no suelo hacer a menos que estuviera nervioso, ansioso y nada tranquilo, pero aun así quise alistarme para encontrarme con Mimi…Mimi…umm, debo estar loco, ella sale con Michael, pero para serme sincero, lo conozco y se que tiene otras cosas en mente, algo me dice que no es pedirle a Mimi hacer el trabajo de matemáticas, se que ella se hubiera negado, además no se hubiera alarmado tanto y haberme llamado, pero me agrado que hiciera eso.,bueno voy a ponerme guapo..Emm quien será..

hermano! Tu cel- me dijo con gritos mi hermano T.K, el siempre se pone furico cuándo el hace un trabajo y que no ha terminado, y si no hay silencio el se ofusca, excepción de cuando viene a visitarlo su novia, la hermanita de tai…

voy!-le conteste atendí el celular y vaya sorpresa era taichi, mi mejor amigo..me sorprendió su llamada le hice un par de preguntas pero no era ese tipo de acusaciones, urgencias ni nada por el estilo sino que preguntas normales, por el momento, hablamos un buen rato y de nuestras estupideces que hacíamos. etc.…

El colgó el cel y quedamos en salir con los compas (n/a: amigos)a algún lugar, mire mi reloj y dije:

-MIERDA!-si me estaba atrasando para mi encuentro con mi nov...digo amiga…

Ya tiempo después le había comprado una rosa blanca, si mi tema de cortesía, lo se, en eso la veo como una blusa sin mangas color rosa y una minifalda que me dejaban mudo…su pelo era de un color marrón fuerte que combinaban sus ojos del mismo color en un tono mas suave.

Matt, yamato!!!-me pego un grito ella

A.. hola ,mimi! Le dije yo desconcertado

Jejejeje..te gusta como vine hoy?- me pregunto mimi

Si estas linda, ahora dime que quieres hacer

DE REPENTE ella me abrazo y me dijo al oído suavemente…

gracias por haber venido…pensé que talvez se te había olvidado

no, no se me olvido…mas bien perdóname si me atrase….

Hey como has cambiado…dijo ella

Físicamente si….

No, eso no ,bueno si ,pero hablo de ti…eres mas expresivo

Un poco si…de vez en cuando

OH vamos , no te vayas a poner serio conmigo, voy a pasar el día contigo y no quiero que seas el señor SERIEDAD…ok

Umm, tratare, adonde vamos?

Vamos a desayunar, luego a ver una peli, luego vamos a almorzar y después vamos a tu lugar de ensayos…

Yo no creo que lo planeaste sea buena idea…

Lo lamento, pero tienes que aceptar, andas con tu amiga y de ella no te puedes separar hasta cambies esa cara…

Es mi cara y es la única que tengo …además sin ella no me reconocería NADIE..incluyéndote..

Bueno en eso te equivocas además te invite a que vinieras conmigo a que no te estuvieras deprimiendo por lo que te paso con sora…

Un momento yo no,…dime quien te dijo que hicieras eso por mi? A ya se fue tai verdad!! Mira …

Espera no el no fue…nadie fue…nadie me dijo nada, es que a veces te ves raro…y…

Ok dejemos eso…primero lo primero…

Okis, a desayunar (hizo un gesto mimi)

OH vamos, si sigues haciendo caras y gestos raros…vomitare.

OH no…en mi no lo hagas!! Además tu eres el rey de los gestos..

No mentira ese es tai!

Hablamos y desayunamos muy a gusto…me gustaba esta salida...o si!..Pero en un momento cuando íbamos de camino hacia mi lugar de reunión de los "teen age wolfs"…a mimi se le empezaban a caer pequeñas lagrimas y entonces tuve que parar mi lujosa moto, el punto es como lo supe?... la respuesta desde le retrovisor…algo pasaba y le dije- mimi que te sucede?

**Mimi's POV**

Había estado arreglándome todo el día!, bueno solo la mañana para verme linda, igual que siempre, sólo que esta vez iremos el y yo a vaguear por ahí…nunca habíamos estado solos …solos..Pero será una experiencia nueva e inolvidable

MIMI ISHIDA!!!-eso era lo que en realidad escuche ..ishida…agudice mi oído para poder escuchar lo que mi madre había gritado.

MIMI TACHIKAWA!! VEN AHORA!!!-dijo mi mamá

Ya voy mami..le grite, por un momento había pensado que me llamaban…mimi ishida..y eso me ponía nerviosa…como seria si..el y yo….no ..no..no..tengo que parar de soñar!!eso me había sucedido antes cuando tenia unos 7 años o algo así.. y escuchaba que TK me decía linda, niña bonita…y por último hermanita, esta me decía que la relación que tenía con takeru era imposible ya que yo solo lo podía ver como un hermanito, aunque ahora se ha vuelto un chico GUAPISIMO! Y me digo a mi misma de lo que me perdí..jajá jajá.. pero aun así veo a T.K y a kari como los hermanitos postizos que a la vez se ven muy lindos como pareja…por eso no lamento naditas haberlos conocido.

UPS, bueno tendré que bajar a desayunar, si cierto, no tengo tiempo ¡…le di un beso a mi familia y me fui en carrera hacia el punto de encuentro, hasta poder encontrarme con matt…le hable y luego de repente me emocione tanto que lo abracé, era yo la espontánea? en ese momento podría ser …por que me sentí muy cómoda ,su cuerpo es calido …me encanta estar así con el ,me pareció que el tiempo de soltarme de matt ya era y me desprendí de el como si fuera mi peluche mas apreciado y tuviese que darlo en adopción o dárselo a un niño que lo necesita mas que yo. Después hablamos por un rato ,terminamos de hablar y comer, uhy que sexy se ve cuando come…pero bueno ,no se supone que debería pensar en el!!,tengo no..No..Novio, pero es que Michael con su "pruébame que me amas"…uhy!!! …en eso me fije en sus ojos, en los profundos ojos azules zafiro de matt…sentía que nuestros ojos hacían una pequeña conexión…el empezó a reírse y me enoje por un micro momento y luego sonreí, al poco tiempo de haber terminado de desayunar me empeñe a ir a su guarida o lugar de ensayo de la banda "THE TEEN AGE WOLFS" ,puesto que soy una admiradora secreta, no soy tan exagerada como me ha contado matt de Jun ,pero si ; admito que me agrada la banda .

Nos salimos de MacDonal's y me subí a su motocicleta…es genial sentarse ahí…abrazado a el…me sentí segura como nunca lo había sentido, solo con mis padres y eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo, no puedo creer que este sentimental en este momento es que puedo parecer dramática y exagerada pero así me siento…entonces pequeñas lagrimillas salían de dulce cara, luego matt detuvo la moto y me dijo con un tono frío pero preocupado con un toque de tierno que solo lo sabe hacer el

mimi que te sucede?...que te pasa?...te sientes mal?

Matt me sonrió y me quito unas lagrimas que estaban en mi cara, le sonreí y el y yo nos dimos un tierno beso!

* * *

**bueno y que les parecio??? reclamos,consejitos,pedidos y mas por favor diganmelo en sus reviews!!! estoy muy ansiosa de saber que les parecio!!y para no dejarlos mal parados..les doy un avance en el siguiente capitulo!!: donde veremos que en un lugar no muy lujoso lleno de suciedad y mugre se encuentra en medio de paredes y solo con un compañero vestido igual que tk! donde estará? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo..."todo puede suceder cuando menos te lo imaginas"**

**MANDENME REVIEWS!!!BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!**


	5. Todo puede suceder cuando menos

**_hola! tanto tiempo ! perdonenme todos por haber tardado un toquesito nada mas ,pero espero que la cuarta parte de esta historia les emocione montononones! bueno se que haberme taradado unos cuatro o cinco meses no es escuza pero que quieren que les diga LOS ESTUDIOS! sip.. bueno espero que me dejen muchos reviews! aunque solo digan hola..jaja va ser ..no hablando enserio les agradezco a todos y a todas! ahora no les puedo agradecer por que duraria mucho asi que solo lean y disfruten! nos vemos abajito!_**

****

Disclamer: digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic esta hecho sin fin lucrativo. Yo solo utilizo los personajesde la historia ññ!. Cualquier parecido con la vida real (aunque lo dudo) y otras historias (cosa que creo imposible) les juroooo que no tenia idea . ññ!

Nos leemos!

**Cuarta Parte**

En una no muy amena vida se encontraba situado un joven en medo de rejas y paredes sin salida, alguna vez fue libre y feliz pero eso fue mucho antes de caer en prisión...

Takeru Takaishi se encontraba atrapado en un mundo al cual no pertenecía, pero en una visita su hermano Yamato lo fue a visitar en un día frío.

hola T.K!, como has estado? Pregunto su hermano matt

bien, eso creo …, que es lo que hay de nuevo? Dijo T.K

bueno veamos el abogado dice que saldrás muy pronto de esta miserable prisión... y yo voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice.

Hermano, se que me lo habías prometido al igual que aquella vez .. tu sabes..

Aquel….hombre si lo se tenía rabia, perdón T.K, pero aun no me puedo quitar ese sentimiento de rabia y no solo por lo que te ha sucedido a ti, también por lo que me a pasado.

Te comprendo Matt ,has sufrido bastante estos 7 años

Si pero algo siento que la vida nos da vueltas

Sabes lo que creo? –dijo T.K-

No

Que esta estupida vida pronto tendrá una nueva ruta hacia la felicidad, hacia la ansiosa felicidad.

Supongo que tu libertad será lo mejor luego de 5 (años) y 1(mes) 3 (semanas) de tu vida encerrado

Si será genial salir de aquí!

Retomarás tu vida de antes?

Claro que si

El abogado me dijo que borrarán estos años que tuviste que pasar aquí…solo si…

Si?- pregunto insistiendo T.K

Solo si encontramos al verdadero culpable, por el momento pudimos detener que los jueces creyeran cosas peores de ti , al final de todo los pudimos convencer de lo contrario.

¿CLARO SABES CUANTO TARDARON! MALDITA SEA!

Si, lamento eso T.K pero quisiera recordarte que fue tu culpa el haber entrado ahí y ni siquiera haber avisado a nadie.

Lo se perdóname , aun así …crees que todo saldrá bien ..tu sabes nuestro poder

Solo puedo decirte que tenemos suerte que el mundo económico esta de nuestro lado ,quien sabe que hubiéramos hecho sin ese negocio que inició hace 6 años

Tienes razón,somos unos millonarios hechos pedazos!

Eso pudo funcionar solo para ti

Jajaja.. si claro…eso no fue para nada gracioso hermano

Lo se ,espera esta sonando mi celular..un momento…aja…QUE GRAN NOTICIA! hablare luego con usted muchas gracias ,hasta pronto …bueno TK buenas noticias

Así…cuál?

Saldrás mañana de aquí!

QUE BIEN… estos malditos reos …aunque me hayan hecho la vida imposible y me cueste creerlo…a algunos los extrañare

¿enserio? Umm bueno si tú lo dices…

En realidad unos me enseñaron a hacerme más fuerte…por dentro y por fuera… además no es fácil seguir vivo en un lugar de estos…si no fuera por ellos yo …

Déjate de cursilerías TK… aunque te ves más fuerte… no has cambiado en lo sentimental.

Umm hermano has sabido algo de Kari?

Pues algo …

Qué pasa? Ella se encuentra bien?

Si, no te preocupes ella esta bien… eso es lo que me ha dicho Taichi.

Ya veo, crees que ella, si un día la veo…

Créeme te saludará, abrazará y te hablará como si nunca hubiese sabido que tu estuviste aquí alguna vez.

No…estoy seguro, estos años prácticamente no he sabido nada de ella y…

Sabes algo, mañana tendremos tiempo para platicar, por el momento trata de no causar problemas allí dentro.

Tratare …jajaja

Bueno te veré luego

**TK's POV**

Luego de que mi hermano se fuera, me fui hacia mi celda… ahí se encontraba mi compañero como había dicho antes de celda. El se encontraba recostado en la cama de arriba viendo una revista, mi amigo estaba al tanto de casi toda mi vida, así como yo la de el.

Mi amigo Rei Tatsuya… lo encarcelaron por haber matado a un individuo. La verdad era, que lo había hecho por defender a su amada esposa, que lamentablemente el malhechor la mato y embarazada, siempre he pensado en lo solo que se debe de sentir mi amigo Rei, y todavía mas estando aquí metido quince años de su vida. Rei al igual que yo lo van a liberar, a mi mañana y a el en una semana aproximadamente.

¿Cómo te fue chico?- pregunto Rei

Bien Rei, Matt ya se comunico con el abogado nuevamente y saldré mañana a primera hora.

Que bueno chico, no me hubiera imaginado el resto de tu juventud metido en este lugar.

Si juventud bueno algo me queda de ella pero si... yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado.

Cuando salgas espero que vuelvas a ver a tu familia y a tu CHICA!

Eso espero, pero no creo que aun sea mi chica, de seguro esta con otro y decepcionada de mi.

No lo se , hay mujeres que saben lo que quieren y que no importa la situación en la que estemos siempre estarán allí para uno

Bueno Rei aun así no lo se

Mira chico, se que fue muy duro por lo que pasaste pero debes tener cuenta que hay cosas buenas del pasado que debes guardar y las demás tenerlas presentes.

O... Rei … viejo , Matt encontrará al maleante o a ese estupido y yo buscare la forma de limpiar mi nombre … mas ahora que nunca

Jejeje… si eso pensaba que como le dejas todo a tu hermano y tú no ibas a hacer nada, pero veo que vas a buscar la manera de limpiar ese desastre que cometieron.

Si bueno yo me lleve la peor parte… pero valdrá la pena cuando limpie mi nombre y mi vida sea lo bastante buena para estar tranquilo

Uhy chico eso lo sabrás cuando envejezcas como yo, pero a que lo vayas averiguando ahorita se te va a ser bien difícil mas con lo que me has contado.

Jejeje Rei , tu caso es distinto al mío yo puedo ser mas astuto… jajaja bromeo pero no me vas a negar que tengo más tiempo y soy mas joven y puedo realizar una nueva vida.

Jajajajajaja! O pero que conteston te has vuelto… nada que ver con aquel muchachito que apenas ingresó a este lugar , pero si eres mas joven y lo del tiempo uno nunca sabe pero para lograr esa felicidad deseada uno tiene que buscar hasta el mas mínimo rincón así que no te confíes..( bosteza)

Jejeje.. eso creo ..

**MATT's POV**

Es grandioso pensar como el tiempo pasa tan rápido, a veces me parece que aquellos días de felicidad para TK y a mi fueron cuando teníamos 15 y 18 , en esos tiempos T.K salía con kari y pensaban en cosas muy comunes para su edad pero que les daba pena de alguna u otra forma, me acuerdo aquella vez cuando takeru me pregunto o simplemente me dijo que imaginarse la vivaz y plena imagen de kari semidesnuda era lo mas emocionante y penoso que le había sucedido en toda su vida, claro eso era antes … pensar que cuando crecemos vamos perdiendo esa ingenuidad y esa imaginación fantástica es exactamente como haber perdido un pedazo de ti y haberse quedado con otra cosa que lo remplaza pero que al mismo tiempo nos hace avanzar y no quedarnos estancados en solo un lugar determinado. Lo más grandioso de la vida fueron esos años hasta cuando tuvimos 20 y 23 años o eran 19 y 22 bueno no importa...

Todo había sido fenomenal , empezó a serlo como lo había dicho antes cuando yo tenia 18 años , estaba a 2 km. o algo así del lugar donde antes tocaba con la banda , era una salida con Mimi , aun recuerdo lo que paso luego.

**Flash back**

Luego de habernos dado ese beso, nos sonrojamos y me puse serio y le pedí una disculpa.

¿Por qué?-dijo Mimi

No te entiendo

Por qué me pides una disculpa, ¿acaso no quisiste?... no comprendo

Pensé o mas bien no pensé, tienes novio Mimi , pensaras que soy un aprovechado y eso es lo que menos quiero que pienses de mi

Entonces , tu tendrías que pensar que yo soy una cualquiera por que te correspondí y tengo novio

Ambos actuamos mal, hice sonar eso con resonancia y con poca caballerosidad

Quieres decir que te arrepientes de haberme besado?

Lo mismo te pregunto yo mimi?

( hubo un silencio)

Mimi quisiera decirte algo….

Yo también, mira lamento mucho lo que te paso con Sora y…

Mimi, termine con Sora por que yo no la quiero como ella me quiere a mi, hasta se que lo que siente ella por mi es solamente un deseo y no amor, si se que a SORA la quiero como una amiga pero no como una novia…

Así?

Si, además yo se que quieres a Michael pero no creo que sea tu tipo…

Entiendo y si lo quiero…

Lo quieres?

Como amigo y no lo amo, la verdad era que me pedía otra cosa que no estaba dispuesta a darle ya que con el no me sentía segura.

Entonces no lo amas?

No, amo a otro…

A otro…jumm ya veo que bueno que lo dices por que yo también quiero a otra persona desde hace mucho…claro nunca se lo dije y me negaba a creer que estaba enamorado decía que era una estupidez y una mariconada jaja…

Enserio! Y se podría saber quien era la afortunada? ... la conozco?

Si la conoces, pero no te lo diré…

Ushh! Matt eres demasiado orgulloso anda dímelo!

Tal vez otro día

Argg.. quien te entiende me dejaste picada! Quería saber quien era!... malo!

Ahora soy malo! Que tal jumm, bueno que tal que en vez de irnos para el lugar de ensayo nos vamos a ver una peli o cualquier cosa es que no creo que sea buena idea ir …

No YAMATO PROMESA ES PROMESA!

Otro día , te lo prometo

Umm ok pero me llevas otro día!

Prometido! Lo juro!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Tiempo después de eso Mimi corto con Michael, el tenía intenciones como siempre inhumanas, maso menos lo conocía o sabia como era, el siempre llevaba mujeres muy sensuales a su departamento, claro primero hacia una fiesta donde esas **"SEXYS CHIKS**", como el las llamaba, llegaban para drogarlas por medio de una bebida y luego el las llevaba a un lugar y les hacia esa cochinada. El era un ser humano muy poco normal y las chicas lo conocían por el ser mas lindo y popular aparte de mi en ese entonces y otras decían que era el ser mas asqueroso repugnante y otras cosas, para mi criterio el era un pobre diablo ni me interesaba lo que hacia antes ni me interesa ahora. Pues algunos de mis socios dicen que Michael se ha convertido en un empresario muy importante para los Estados Unidos, dicen que será el próximo "Donald Trumph" el de la serie televisiva "EL APRENDIZ" porque su imperio de millones va en aumento. Mis socios creen que sería una buena idea formar alianzas con el ya que nosotros estamos en la misma posición que el. Claro su ex novia y yo salimos un tiempo como amigos; en ese lapso Sora ya no estaba molesta al contrario la veía muy bien acompañada de Taichi y como el tiempo iba pasando y la navidad llegaba, no se como se nos ocurrió conseguir semejante regalo para las chicas pero los muchachos y yo estábamos maso menos de acuerdo pero el que mas las conocía a las chicas era taichi y Davis entonces ... No tuvimos mas opción que…llevarles una súper banda de los niños elegidos… claro tuvimos algunos problemas al principio pero lo solucionamos ya que ese día ya había llegado!.

Flash Back

que bueno! Que estemos todos aquí. –dijo tai

si, es sorprendente! Continuo yolei

ha pasado tanto tiempo, desde esas vacaciones inolvidables en la Cabaña de los abuelos de Tai , donde nos divertimos un montón …-dijo Mimi

-si, esas idas a la playa …como olvidar eso- dijo Joe

Esa vez fue de lo mejor , sucedieron tantas cosas! Menciono kari

Jejeje, la pasamos en grande aquella vez…gracias tai! Platico T.K

Jejeje esa será una de las muchas ideas que se le van a ocurrir entonces sigan avisándome! Jaja –se empezó a reír Matt

Jaja... que graciosito por que mejor de estar burlándote de mi ..,mejor no te vas a ya sabes que cosa y les cuentas a los chicos - dijo sin mucha gracia taichi

A…a…a… eso! Lo del negocio…

¿Negocio? Preguntaron

Pues si chicos , soy dueño de una gran empresa de computación y electrónica etc.., ahora que ya Salí del colegio …jajaja si claro el siguiente año salgo bueno me estableceré ahí en mi propia compañía.

Muchas felicidades dijeron todos!

Gracias esa compañía nos la heredo un tío abuelo que nos quiso mucho a TK y a mí.

Si es GENIAL!- dijo T.K

Que bueno amor –le dijo kari a T.K

Bueno que tal si compartimos y abrimos los regalos - sugirió Izzy ( kushiro)

En eso que abrían los demás presentes, matt y tai se preparaban para darle a cada una su regalo…Nadie había visto a Yamato ni a Taichi , Mimi y Yolei se pusieron de acuerdo en buscarlos por todas partes pero no pudieron encontrarlos hasta que una de ellas le pregunto a Joe que supo manejar la situación y le aseguro que se fueron para traer una cosa que se les había quedado en un lugar y que no se demoraban…Sin demorar ni un minuto más ni uno menos se escuchaba música desde afuera de la Cabaña, todos fueron a verificar que pasaba y en eso ven al grupo musical TEEN AGE WOLF con Matt y Tai .

wow que lindo!- dijo yolei

si eso van para ustedes chicas!- dijo ken

enserio?- dijo Sora

al parecer eso es…!- dijo entusiasmada Mimi

Los chicos (incluyendo a todos los niños digi-elegidos) empezaron a cantar la canción de "Santana-into the night", aunque claro algunos prefirieron bailar con sus parejas!

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night.**

Estos siguieron bailando y cantando por un buen rato ya que la noche apenas empezaba y en un rato a solas donde Matt se había escabullido de los otros junto con su novia mimi el le empezó a decir.

hola niña!

Hola, muy lindo tu detalle esta demasiado genial. Claro que se supone que yo debí haber ido a tu lugar de reuniones no al contrario.

Bueno es que esa era parte de nuestra sorpresa… ¿te gusto la canción?

Si esta muy buena!

Lo se y también se que hice un buen interprete y es movida, pero no es mi tipo para dar la en un concierto o ni siquiera..no es mi tipo.

Pero te luce.

Bueno si tú lo dices…

SIP.. por que me trajiste hasta aquí?

Es que quería pasar un tiempo contigo..y quería darte mi regalo personal

Así y cual es?

Matt le entrega una cajita y un poema

gracias matt!

Pero ante lee el poema

Bueno esta bien

Que no te asombre...  
si al mirar la belleza de una rosa  
o al mirar al cielo ¡o cualquier cosa!  
de pronto... digo tu nombre.

Que no te asombre...  
si en una noche de luna llena  
o al imaginar tu mirada serena  
de pronto... digo tu nombre.

Que no te asombre...  
que en cada estrella que cuento  
o al escuchar reír al viento  
de pronto... digo tu nombre.

Y si eso te parece poco  
¡te digo que no te asombre!  
que la gente me llame... loco  
por que sólo pienso en tu nombre.

- Te gusto?-dijo matt

- me encanto esta muy lindo… nunca pensé que escribieras tan lindo bueno aparte en tus canciones ( le da un beso)

- ya vez ahora si puedes abrir el regalo!

-meow!

-uhy que lindo un gatito!

**Fin de flash back**

* * *

Les gusto? Que opinan? algun comentario? solo precionen review this chapter y escriban ,comenten este cap! y en proximo capitulo tk saldra de la prision? .. que nuevos obstaculos le depararan al rubio descubranlo en el next cap! see ya!


	6. El mundo rosa o negro?

**Disclamer: digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic esta hecho sin fin lucrativo. Yo solo utilizo los personajesde la historia ññ!. Cualquier parecido con la vida real (aunque lo dudo) y otras historias (cosa que creo imposible) les juroooo que no tenia idea . ññ!**

Disfruten y Nos vemos a bajo!

**Quinta Parte : EL mundo rosa o negro?**

Matt's POV

El tiempo fue pasando tan rápido que ni cuenta me di…hubiera dado toda mi reputación, mi dinero y hasta mi alma para poder regresar en el tiempo y dejar que todo pasara y no caer en el error donde deje que mi hermano pagase con años en prisión, tan solo hubiese querido estar mas tiempo con ella y disfrutarlo al máximo para cuando llegase a ocurrir todo lo malo yo hubiera dado la cara en vez de haberme quedado callado junto con ellos.

Los días más felices fueron aquellos al lado de la mujer más bella no solo por fuera sino que también lo era por dentro. Uno de los recuerdos que tengo con Mimi era en una noche fría, donde la lluvia caía bruscamente hacia la ventana y nosotros entretenidos criticando una película cualquiera, nos abrazábamos y comentábamos sobre ella, algunas veces o mejor dicho casi todas las veces Mimi tenia la razón o comentaba más de ellas que yo. Luego en la cocina, ella me enseñaba nuevas recetas y yo compartía mis nuevos secretos casi profesionales en el nuevo mundo del negocio industrial, por supuesto ella a veces no entendía mucho de lo que decía por lo emocionado que estaba de mis proyectos pero lo que importaba era que no trataba de ocultármelo siempre me decía lo que pensaba y alguna que otra opinión que ella aportaba.

Los besos venían y se iban pero siempre volvían en cada dizque "receso", pero no sabia que nuestra pasión nos llevaría a una habitación, mi habitación para ser exactos y con una profunda

Delicadeza la recosté en la cama y cuando estábamos juntos, ella me susurro al oído - te amo – luego le conteste – yo también te amo y te prometo que nunca te haré daño – pero no sabía si algún día lo cumpliría. , luego la tome entre mis brazos, deslizándonos, desnudos entre las sabanas frescas y… la tome turbulenta y tormentosa esa noche, donde hubo esos relámpagos de deseo y de deliciosa lujuria entre esas oscuras nubes de miedo, ella con su cuerpo esbelto y perfecto y yo con mis fuertes músculos, nos volvimos uno, dos cuerpos que se convirtieron en un alma pura.

Esos días como había mencionado antes eran maravillosos, tal vez ella es y será siempre la única persona que sacó a flote lo que de verdad sentía por los demás. Ella logro sacar lo bueno y lo malo de mi ser; ¿cómo iba yo a saber que el día en el que desapareció mi hermano, yo le iba a hacer daño?, era la persona que valoraba más que mi propia vida, pero ese día fue una frustración para muchos, al igual que mi hermano estaba siendo amarrado a la privación de felicidad.

TK's POV

Bueno Rei, nos veremos pronto detrás de estos muros …

Claro, cuídate la espalda chico!

Igual…

Me fui del lugar, me entregaron mis pertenencias, las cosas que me quitaron el día en el que por primera vez entré a esta sucia y trastornada prisión, me entregaron mi ropa vieja puesto que aquel día me la quitaron junto con mi billetera y la foto de nosotros (kari y yo) en un parque abrazados. De inmediato salí del lugar, estaba afuera de nuevo, el olor a libertad era único y glorioso, había esperado tanto a este momento, claro que en aquel entonces yo era un joven sin mucha experiencia y con mucha esperanza, pero a cambio de eso he crecido con mucha más sabiduría y experiencia que antes, porque si no fuese por estas estúpidas cárceles nunca sabría enfrentarme a este mundo de una forma más razonable.

TK te estaba esperando…-me grito mi hermano

Hola Matt! wow que formal te ves…. tan formal que no pareces ser aquel chico despreocupado, que solo le gustaba cantar e ir a comer en una pizzería…

Umm sobretodo crees que he cambiado… vamos TK, sabes puede ser que he cambiado por fuera pero por adentro sigo siendo el mismo…-me aseguro Matt

Mira, eso no puede ser del todo cierto, ya que todas las personas... incluyéndote… cambian con el tiempo y eso te lo puedo asegurar…

Sabes , tal vez tengas razón en la mayoría de cosas que has dicho pero lamento decirte que te equivocas en algo…empezó a decir Yamato mientras se dirigían al automóvil..

Aja... y puedo saber en que me equivoque? –pregunto el joven rubio, ya en el carro.

Bueno que el significado de la palabra cambiar… no es exactamente la misma a la que yo tengo, más bien se parecen pero le falta algo…

Déjate de rodeos y dime qué fue lo que le falto….-dijo TK un poco molesto

Uhy! Cuidado con ese carácter… pero está bien... tu dijiste que todos cambiamos…. Que no seguimos iguales… y no te niego que es verdad lo que dijiste pero en realidad creo que maduramos y crecemos en el transcurso que pasan los años, porque cada obstáculo que nos pone el destino o como quiera llamarse nos da la fuerza para llegar al camino correspondiente de cada persona…

Jajajaja… no sabía lo filosofo que eras... y sabes…creo que tienes razón….Otra vez…

Gracias hermanito… no quisiera molestarte... pero no me gusta lo que llevas puesto...por eso, te compré un traje nuevo…

Está bien ahora me cambio… solo llévame a algún lugar donde me pueda cambiar y de paso comer…

Este... primero te cambias…y luego comeremos…donde tú quieras…dijo Yamato con una mirada seria característica de él.

Como quieras…

Pasaron unas horas y el joven rubio ya había salido del baño de hombres de un restaurante de comida rápida del cual Matt, que se encontraba esperando en una mesa, se sentía todo desubicado de lugar ya que todas las muchachas lo veían mucho y parecía que se lo comían con la mirada.

Ya vine!... que hiciste mientras me esperaste?

Digamos… que no mucho.. ya que estaba siendo observado…

Lo sabía…. Llamamos mucho la atención pero eso no es nuevo en ti… vamos a la parte de atrás… es mucho mejor que aquí en plena vista de todos…-se hecho unas carcajadas el joven de los hermanos luego de haber dicho eso.

Y bien... ya había pedido por ti... toma...

Está bien... Umm que delicia!... hace cuanto que no comía una de estas!-dijo Tk saboreando su deliciosa hamburguesa.

Hace mucho tiempo….

Sí... y bien hermano…cuéntame sobre kari…

Sobre kk…kari... este...no se dime ¿qué quieres saber de ella?

Umm… nada en especial..!-dijo con sarcasmo – Es lógico que quiera saberlo todo Matt…

Claro, claro todo… veras…no sé cómo comenzar…

Que tal por el principio…

Y que si te digo que el principio ya lo sabes y que esa parte no me gustar tocar…

Sosiégate hermano te estoy preguntando por kari!

Umm…pues si supongo que me desvié del tema antes lo siento….

Bueno…. A todos nos pasa…pero es que tengo curiosidad por saber de todo!

Te aseguro que nada que haya ocurrido haya sido bueno exceptuando ciertas cosas.-lo dijo Yamato con un tono que atemorizaba un poco.

Que ha sucedido en mi ausencia?

Pues veras….

Ve al grano hermano me impacientas

Mira… olvídala, sácatela de tu corazón, nada va a volver a ser como antes…

Porque me dices todo esto hermano…que sucedió , sé que fue hace años pero pensé que ella…

Tú mismo lo dijiste que las personas maduran…

Eso lo dijiste tú…-respondió Tk

Bueno… eso pasó con todos nosotros…ya no usamos la ropa de antes… y el mundo no se queda atrás… como nosotros el planeta avanza y crece en el comercio y…

Hermano no me vayas a dar una de esas charlas empresariales … lo que quiero ahora es saber todo lo que ha sucedido en mi ausencia...y creo que te estás demorando en decirme la verdad

Está bien… kari rehízo su vida al lado de otro hombre por eso debes olvidarla

No lo puedo… pero es increíble, bueno no lo es, pero ¿hace cuánto que son novios?

Ese es otro asunto veras… no son exactamente…

Que! Están comprometidos!

No tk , ella se casó con él hace un año y 2 meses y medio …

No! Ella no pudo hacerme eso y con quién?

Bueno tú lo conoces muy bien es un buen chico ya sabes el amor esta donde menos te lo imaginas….

No me hables de amor , matt tu sabes que perdimos lo que más amábamos y todo por jugar las cartas mal

Por Dios Tk esto no es un juego!, reacciona quieres?

Sé que es la vida real ,por eso te lo digo, actuamos sin pensar antes las consecuencias y por esto nos hundimos …

Tal vez sea eso..

Qué me dices… o vamos a poco no querías a estar al lado de mimi sin seguirle mintiendo!

No lo entiendes , ella no podía seguir a mi lado hubiera sufrido y quien sabe que le pasaría si llega a descubrir lo que en realidad paso hace años

Estupendo Yamato arrójala al mar lleno de pirañas y tiburones…quién sabe tal vez se salve.

Lo mismo digo TK querías que se enterara del fraude, de tu periodo de depresión y el horror que estuviste a punto de vivir hace años!

SABES!...(bajo la voz) sabes tienes razón y no solo eso... sabes lo que me hubiera sentido si… pero tuve que sacrificarme para que no le pasara nada malo a ELLA

Si lo sé mira se que Catherine estuvo involucrada y que tuviste que entrometerte para que nada le pasara cuando …

Qué?... a ver dilo...

Estamos en un lugar público Tk no ahora… mejor hablémoslo en otro lado…

No!, siempre lo dejamos para luego …habla ahora dilo..

Que quieres que te diga Tk que estuvieron a punto de violarla..eso quieres que te diga… que si no hubieses llegado él …

El padre Mimi le hubiere desgraciado la vida a ella pero no terminaba era tan depravado que quería desgraciarme la vida. Si no hubiesen llegado tú y Tai a ayudarnos …nosotros estaríamos sin ganas de vivir …(lo dijo de un modo tranquilo pero angustiante)

No te angusties… al fin y al cabo fue algo que no vale la pena recordar…

Pero si ustedes dejaron al padre de mimi en estado vegetal!

No fue nuestra intención teníamos que salir de ahí de algún modo y como ustedes estaban amarrados como si fueran animales no era nada agradable, además el señor Tachikawa hirió a Tai con la pistola en un brazo y luego el casi me hiere a mi si no fuese que yo...

Le disparaste en la cabeza pero fue en defensa propia y de todos nosotros…Tú nos defendiste –dijo takeru

Pues si… pero bueno mejor nos vamos yendo que se nos hace tarde

Tarde?

Si veras… pretendo llevarte a un lugar en especial…

Enserio… me pregunto dónde será...

Mientras salían de Mc Donald's y se encaminaban en el auto de matt a ese lugar, Tk se notaba ansioso por saber de su amada Hikari y sin más rodeos pregunto.

Matt?

Qué?

Kari se casó con Davis?

Con Davis no se pudo haber casado ya que él se casó con otra persona.

Se casó? ¿Con quién? –preguntó Tk

Jajá.. con tu buena amiga Catherine

Mon amie Catherine!

Vaya todavía no has perdido la practica en el francés.

Pues no lo he perdido… pero mi amiga con Davis!

Sabía que te ibas a sorprender…ellos se conocieron accidentalmente, el medio virtual , el MSN los unió, se fueron conociendo poco a poco hasta que un día ella vino a Japón y ahí los tienes casados.

Wow! , yo nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, me alegro infinitamente por ellos

Umm… por quién te alegras realmente?

A que te refieres?

Que me preguntaba ¿si te alegrabas por ellos o por qué Davis no era con quién se casó kari…?

Por ellos pero ahora que la mencionas, quién fue la persona con la que se casó kari?

Tú lo conoces, hasta se llevan muy bien y espero que lo continúen siendo.

Umm…no tengo idea…

Deberías disfrutar ya que salisteis de aquel lugar

Debería si… pero por ahora quisiera saber de lo que me perdí

Claro , pero espero que lo asumas como una persona razonable y que no harás ningún acto infantil

Tan feo es?

Jajajaja, no lo sé a mi no me gusta...

Jejeje está bien, dime ya quién es!

Es Kushiro

Queee! Izzy? ¿Cómo es posible! – Tk lo gritó en el carro ,casi dejando sordo a su hermano

Es posible…(detuvo la camioneta a un lado de la calle para que su hermano saliese a respirar un poco más el aire, pasaron en silencio unos 5 minutos ) – más tranquilo- dijo matt

Asentí con mi cabeza confusa.

Veras , así lo decidió ella, no creas que le fue fácil ,puesto que Hikari… un día antes que se casara con Izzy me dijo que te quiso mucho

Dime hermano ella se mostraba feliz?

Si, estaba feliz, pero cambia esa cara, eres joven y no es la única mujer en la Tierra…

Sí, eso creo… deberíamos conseguirnos una no crees?

Bueno ya he estado saliendo y Joe ..

Que te gusta Joe pero si me acabas de decir que tú no eres…

Uhy pero se te volvió manía interrumpirme, no soy homosexual…! y te decía que Joe me presento a una prima y pues no está nada mal

Uhy pero todo un Casanova!

Bueno… ese soy yo, Jajajaja o eso es lo que dicen y bien quieres saber algo más?

Si no era que tenias que trabajar?

Me tome el día libre, te molesta?

No para nada

Porque si es así…podría ir a la oficina dejarte por ahí a ver qué haces…

No serias capaz…te conozco y sé que aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo no lo harías…

Umm… bueno es verdad… dime takeru en ese lugar no te hiciste nada vrd?

A que te refieres con hacerme?

Ya sabes tatuajes o cambio de religión… eso ocurre usualmente hoy en día y más cuando has estado ahí por tanto tiempo

A bueno tengo un tatuaje… pero me lo hice mucho antes de ir a prisión

Cómo! QUÉ! Y porqué no me lo mostraste?

No sé era menor de edad

Umm bueno me sorprende de ti …algo más?

Si… fumo muy poco…

¿Fumas?

Si tenía que sacar mi rabia de alguna manera…

Como quieras …ya sabes eres un hombre soltero y puedes encontrar a otra chica que esté contigo

No lo creo … nunca me casaré con otra persona que no sea kari

Supéralo Tk ella se casó, hizo su vida

Supongo que has sabido algo de la investigación del supuesto intento de asesinato del señor Tachikawa

Umm… no cambies el tema tan bruscamente y además yo no tengo tanta información

A ya… y que sabes?

Que sé de qué?

Me estas vacilando matt?

No para nada hermanito… mira mejor llamemos a sora que si no sabe que vamos para allá me mataría

A sora? Vamos a su casa?

Si cierto no te lo dije … vamos a hablar con Tai

Y que tiene que hacer Tai en la casa de Sora

(Yamato ve a Tk con una cara de ¡que ingenuo!)

No me mires así… ya se … se casaron..

Emm… no acertaste…todavía

No están casados?

No , no lo están pero están en eso…

Wow! , hasta que al fin no me pierdo la boda de alguien!

Pues supongo que si…-matt lo dijo con una cara de tristeza que Tk noto enseguida

Pasa algo?

No tranquilo, mejor déjame llamar a la casa para que se preparen…

Está bien –dijo Tk no muy convencido

…Alo? , Tai…hola amigo, si aja! No para nada es que mi hermanito ya salió de aquel lugar! Al fin … si pensábamos pasar a tu lugar primero ya que tú sabes todo , además está como perdido ya no sabe qué es que..

¬_¬ …cómo que perdido

Si Tai entonces que me dices… Jajajaja ok ya vamos para allá (cuelga el celular)

Umm… eres un demonio hermano

Si bueno me encanta hacerte enojar de vez en cuando

Umm bueno un día de estos te vas a lamentar…

Emm... creo que ya lo estoy haciendo …créeme

Si te creo-dijo Tk preocupado

Bueno veamos…mientras te contaré de las noticias más grandes del mundo

No hace falta, a mi me llegaba el periódico de todos los días excepto un año el de una semana…no me llegó…por qué no me lo enviaron?

Hablaremos luego…por qué no intentas descansar un poco

Umm… cómo quieras…pero ya hablaremos esto…puedo poner cualquier estación?

Si claro

Así fue como mi hermano con su silencio me dio más de unas cuantas ideas de saber cómo aquí la vida había cambiado, quien sabe por qué no me habrá mando hace tiempo en aquella semana los periódicos correspondientes a esas fechas, se que en mi estadía en la prisión el trataba de hacer que mi vida fuese un poco más normal, aunque eso ahí adentro era imposible. El como mi hermano me enviaba periódicos, revistas hasta profesores en periodos mínimos para que yo continuase con mis estudios, para que no tuviera complicaciones cuando yo fuera a salir a enfrentarme al mundo nuevamente. Sé que ahí me enseñaron más de una lección de vida y que debo arriesgarme para conseguir lo que quiero…y ¿qué es lo que quiero?…quiero venganza y justicia por lo que me hicieron y por lo que veo mi vida no termina ahí, se que el mundo no es negro pero tampoco rosa…hay cosas que quiero saber y alguien a quien recuperar…como lo haré no lo sé pero no me rendiré hasta conseguir mis ideales y hasta entonces solo podré decir que el mundo puede tener más rosa que negro…

* * *

Lamento el retraso! Mil graciias a todos por los comentarios!SON UNOS SOLES! asi que espero no tardarme mucho escribiendo el próximo!Sé que es confuso pero ya se han descubierto varias cosas! Espero no me maten por los matrimonios que he convocado pero si quieren saber que sucederá continuen la historia y solo para aclararles Tk es inocente pero su inocencia todavía no ha sido aclarada. Tk salió de prisión por buena conducta lo que le permitió que le redujeran la condena a la mitad (5 años). Ahora la pregunta del millón: ¿de qué lo acusan? = de fraude e involucrado en lavado de dinero.

Les gusto? Que opinan? algún comentario? solo precionen review this chapter y harán a una persona muy FELIZ!,comenten este cap! y en el próximo capitulo tk descubrirá más sobre sus amigos y de sus vidas aparte de lo que se ha perdido durante los años que en el next cap!:¿Realidad o Engaño? see ya!


	7. Realidad o Engaño

_CUATRO AÑOS tiene mi fic en existenciia!...Por las barbas de Merlín y por las locuras de mis Amigas, han pasado tres años desde que actualicé por última vez esta historia... Muchos ya hasta han hecho miles de historias y han terminado libros y yo aún estoy en medio camino...¿Cómo ha ocurrido esta catástrofe? Mil más sinceras disculpas para todos ustedes._

_Pero al caso, que luego me salgo del tema y me voy por las ramas: durante tooooodo ese tiempo no han parado de llegarme "mensajitos en el correo y msn" o "reviews" pidiéndome que la acabara. Realmente no sé qué decir, porque hasta me ha dado vergüenza actualizar después de tanto tiempo. No esperaba tardar de esta manera, pero ya saben que, a veces, la vida se puede complicar y acaba siendo difícil cumplir los plazos que nos habíamos marcado._

_En fin, es probable que muchos ya ni se acuerden de la historia -a mí me llevó un bueen rato, tuve que leerla entera de nuevo, tomar mil notas, rebanarme los sesos para encontrar el hilo de algunas situaciones, etc-, que muchos esperan otro tipo de continuación, que algunos ya la hayan abandonado para siempre o que haya perdido el suspenso y la emoción.. Yo simplemente he tratado de cumplir mi promesa de que la iba a acabar y he aquí me encuentro. Aún falta mas o menos un poco para el final, pero ahora está más cerca que nunca. Con toda la buena intención y la ilusión del mundo, les dejo este capitulo que estaba bastante largo ( como forma de enmendarme con ustedes), y les doy las gracias a todos por la insistencia. Es probable que sin ella nunca me hubiera puesto a escribir de nuevo. Un abrazo muy grande._

* * *

**Sexta Parte : ¿Realidad o Engaño?**

**Tai's POV**

En un apartamento muy cómodo se encontraba un joven en el sofá de la sala viendo un partido del futbol japonés.

¿Cómo es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido?…suspiré

¿Qué te pasa Tai?, -pregunto Sora mi futura esposa.

Adivina quién me llamó -le dije yo

Umm. No lo sé… me rindo... ¿quién?

Como es posible que te rindas tan fácil…

Ahí amor…no lo sé, Y tú sabes que yo soy una luchadora así que no me veas así...

Bueno está bien, pero enserio…no tienes alguna idea?

No…bueno veamos Kari?

No ella no... Yamato

Enserio... mirá tanto tiempo

Sí, pero no viene solo.-se lo dije en un tono calmado con un poco de alegría

Umm… seguro con una mujerzuela

Dudo que sea mujer, oh vamos viene con su hermano!

Con él!- se quedo paralizada –con Tk!

Si!-le respondí tranquilo

Tanto tiempo! Ya volvió de su viaje de recorrer América!

Ejem aja… al parecer canceló unos cuantos años y quiso volver lo antes posible

Pero…él se habrá enterado de todo lo que se perdió durante todos estos años, digo…porque él no fue a ningún evento especial que yo recuerde, solo llamaba una vez al año, tal vez se casó en otro lado uno que puede saber de takeru….Últimamente ya no sabíamos nada de él, prácticamente nos tenía olvidados.-habló Sora en un tono que se le iba a despedazar el alma.

Tranquila, Matt debe estarle hablando poco a poco de todo lo sucedido, aunque creo que es mejor no contarle todo de golpe.

Me imagino a TK todo guapo.

Emm…creo que puede estar más grande y quien sabe más fuerte…

(Suena el timbre del hogar Yagami-Takenoushi)

Yo voy amor –le contesté a Sora

Hola Taichí!-dijo Matt

Hola Matt y TAKERU?

Hola Tai!

Apareció frente a mí un muchacho admirable y con una ropa muy moderna, era como un modelo de esos en la televisión, aunque él tenía sangre europea y japonesa tenía ese toque de galán al igual que Matt, pero el asombro era que al conocer a TK desde que tenía 7 años y verlo ahora, me hacía pensar como creció…y WOW era irreconocible, seguro conociendo a Sora diría "Estas guapísimo y tan irresistible para las chicas solteras"!-pensó Tai

Hola TK, WOOW! Como has crecido!

Jejeje, eso dice mi hermano

No es cierto, bueno no tenias que divulgarlo-contestó el mayor de los hermanos.

Y ¿qué hay de malo?

Basta ya!- se viene acercando Sora, saluda a Matt y por último a TK…-WOW!, como has crecido, te vez distinto e irresistible para las chicas solteras…

Lo sabia!-dije yo

¿Qué? –dijeron al unísono

Pensé que sora diría eso…era obvio

No te creo…no soy tan predecible-le dijo Sora

Jejeje-soltó una risilla TK

¿Qué?-pregunté

No, es que me di cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañe…

Nos da mucho gusto, que hayas vuelto del viaje…

Uh? Hizo un gesto TK

De veras te extrañamos, bueno ya vuelvo , voy por el té –concluyó Sora

¿Qué viaje?-preguntó takeru

Mira, las únicas personas que saben que estuviste en aquel lugar fueron Tai, Catherine, papá y yo-dijo Matt

Y Hikari?

Ella no lo sabe-dije yo

Cómo es eso posible, pero si yo pensé que ustedes le iban a decir , confié en que ustedes al menos le hablarían de mi y de lo que estaba pasando ya que no quería que me viera en un lugar como ese…-respondió un confuso TK

Pues si de hecho le estuvimos hablando de ti pero no exactamente del lugar donde te encontrabas, ella piensa que te fuiste de viaje al igual que todos nuestros amigos…así como lo piensa Sora- terminó de decirle Yamato.

Y entonces por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Por qué no le dijeron la verdad a mi novia?

Matt no creo que sea el momento de contarle todo en un día a TK, es más deberían descansar ha sido un día muy activo y emocionante, esto debe hablarse con calma y paciencia pues no debemos hablar del tema más de lo permitido.

Tienes razón Tai, hay que llevar la situación con calma y sobre todo con paciencia.

Ustedes creen que no he tenido la paciencia suficiente estando tan lejos de mi familia, creen que se me hizo sencillo vivir en ese lugar por 5 años y resto y no querer fugarme o llorar como un bebé al verme en un sitio como ese. Claro que la tuve, tenía que ser fuerte, valiente y sensato en cada acción que hacia entre las rejas y las paredes de concreto, sino ya hubiese estado loco o muerto. -finalizó serio Tk

Ok, chicos ahora de que me perdí, ¿por qué tan callados?, vamos arriba ese ánimo!, Tk ha venido desde muy lejos, nos está visitando y para colmo ponen esas caras…así, aquí tienes tu té y unas cuantas galletas Tk

Gracias Sora, dime una cosa?

A ver pregúntame lo que quieras.

Matt y yo nos mirábamos y pensábamos como 15 versiones diferentes de lo que podría preguntarle Tk a Sora pero nunca imaginé que iba a preguntarle…

¿Cuándo se van a casar?

Fue ahí donde me tranquilicé, pero volví a la realidad y no pude tomar mi té tranquilo.

Jajajaja, así que ya estás enterado, pues nos casaremos dentro de una semana ,3 días y 20 horas y 30 minutos, Jajajaja pero quién los cuenta.-dijo entre risas la peliroja.

Amor, creo que sólo tú porque yo ni loco cuento todo eso!-comenté y se escucharon risas de los rubios.

Pues deberías Tai , pero no me sorprende que no te importé nuestra boda…respondió Sora haciéndose chistosamente la ofendida

No quise, no lo dije de esa forma, malinterpretas mis palabras Sora!

Oh, ustedes no cambian chicos! Los he extrañado infinitamente por eso he regresado, ya no podía estar más tiempo alejado , necesitaba mi dosis de felicidad!- dijo alegremente Tk

Nos alegra muchísimo que hayas vuelto con nosotros, todos te hemos extrañado y ya nos tenias preocupados – comentó Sora que estaba siendo abrazada de un arrepentido Taichí

Pues no era mi intención preocuparlos pero bueno mis felicitaciones a los novios!

Gracias TK- expresaron al unísono los enamorados.

Bueno y que tal tu viaje?-preguntó la curiosa amiga del grupo

Bien, pues no había mucho que ver, pero si mucho que aprender.-le contestó un Tk bastante reflexivo.

Te comprendo Tk pues todo lo podemos ver en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por los medios televisivos y electrónicos que casi no nos asombramos de ver los lugares sino por el solo hecho de estar ahí junto a ellos. Además que debiste estar bastante ocupado por allá con los negocios internacionales de tu hermano, puesto que no te dignaste a hacernos al menos una llamada. Nos tenías preocupados.

No era mi intensión, me limitaban mucho el uso del teléfono y de las computadoras no te cuento porque eso es otra historia, pero no podía estar en contacto ya que tenía que enfocarme en mis estudios y ayudarle a mi hermano con lo que podía.-Mintió en parte Takeru.

Sí no te preocupes, al menos tu desvergonzado hermano nos comentaba que te encontrabas bien y nos daba un breve resumen de tu experiencia por allá-dijo una muy graciosa Sora.

Sí, me alegro que al menos fuera así y bueno hablando de la familia y de nosotros, ¿Cómo están todos: papá, mamá, el novio de mamá, tu familia Tai, aparte de Hikari, que me enteré que se casó, pero y los demás?- preguntó Tk entusiasmado pero triste al pronunciar el nombre de Kari.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, miradas tristes se veían en nuestros rostros, pero la cara que puso Tk mostraba confusión y preocupación. No era para menos, nos delatamos muy rápido, además qué culpa tenia él de nuestra tristeza. Esta vez él no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, la única culpa sería el no haber asistido al día más fúnebre de muchos de nosotros.

Tk, creo que deberías saber algo muy importante que no te hemos dicho aún…-le dije

¿Qué sucedió?- Takeru mostraba ansiedad y preocupación, quería saber lo que estábamos ocultando.

Tk, te acuerdas que mamá se había enamorado de otro hombre, bueno hace dos años ellos empezaron a planificar su vida y decidieron casarse en un crucero, pues ese era el anhelo de mamá cuando era una niña. –Matt se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y así poder continuar el relato- Entonces en el día de la boda sucedió lo inimaginable, uno de los más buscados criminales se infiltró junto con otros hombres en la ceremonia …

E hicieron de las suyas…un sangriento espectáculo que nadie jamás pensó en presenciar- concluí terminando la frase de mi amigo y comenzando a narrar la versión pues Sora estaba muda con sus ojos fijos en Tk, mientras que Yamato simplemente no mostraba emoción alguna, supe que para él no era fácil hablar del tema, así que me tome la libertad de contar la historia.

Flash Back

Era una bella noche llena de estrellas. El cielo se encontraba despejado y la Luna emitía esa luz que iluminaba el lugar. Aunque pareciera mentira o un engaño óptico, la noche era perfecta y la boda que se llevaría a cabo en un crucero privado parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Una fantasía hecha realidad para toda niña, para la niña que se hizo mujer y que aunque tiene dos hijos estaba pronto a unirse en matrimonio. Esa noche todos se veían alegres y muy felices por lo menos casi todos excepto Yamato, aunque quería que su madre fuese feliz aun no le agradaba nada el tipo de hombre que ella había elegido para sí. Kazuo Taoka era un hombre ni muy flaco ni muy robusto pero con grandes ojos rasgados. En los negocios era un hombre importante pero no tan influyente como la Empresa de los hijos de su futura esposa. Matt le tenía un cariño y respeto a su madre que por ella iba a estar dispuesto a conversar y formalizar algunos negocios entre sus empresas para que se unieran más como familia como ella decía. Él aunque no estaba muy contento con la pronta negociación lo iba a hacer por su madre. Todos con sus trajes de gala y con una sonrisa en sus rostros brindaban y festejaban el nuevo matrimonio Taoka.

En el brindis la Señora Natsuko ahora de Taoka dijo- Gracias a todos por haberme acompañado en este gran momento de mi vida, desearía tener a mi hijo Takeru a mi lado pero ahora anda en un viaje muy importante para él y su prospera carrera, pero en su carta me desea toda la felicidad del mundo y sé que mi otro hijo también me la desea…Es por eso que les deseo a ustedes también y en especial a mis dos hijos que algún día sean muy felices como lo soy yo ahora y si lo son, con más razón les deseo una gran felicidad, disfrútenla! –cuando terminó, se escuchó dos disparos y ahí fue donde la primera víctima cayó al suelo. La señora Natsuko desplomada en los brazos de su esposo se encontraba sangrando cada vez más, los familiares entre otros invitados gritaban histéricos de la angustia al ver semejantes escenas de muerte y de la desesperación al no saber qué hacer. En un momento los culpables empezaron a usar dagas filosas para herir a quien se interpusiera en su camino incluyendo a los que trataban de proteger a sus seres queridos. Así que Joe, Izzy, Matt, Davis, Cody, Ken y yo nos dedicamos a proteger a las muchachas y tratar de no involucrarnos en la acción pero fue casi imposible. El padrastro de Sora junto con el señor Hiroaki Ishida (padre de Tk y matt) hicieron lo posible por socorrer a varios de los heridos en especial a la novia pero ya era tarde, ella había fallecido según los médicos que confirmaron su muerte por un desangramiento seccionando la cava y la carótida. Pero por tratar de ayudarla y saber cómo se encontraba asesinaron al padrastro de Sora, al sacerdote y a la prometida del Señor Ishida que murió degollada. Acto seguido mataron al Señor Taoka y se marcharon del lugar, pero no sin antes haber atrapado a varios de los malhechores que la policía con una investigación policial juiciosa los llevarían al líder de la organización y así poder condenarlos de una vez por todas.

Fin de Flash Back

Tk se mostraba bastante angustiado, de sus ojos desprendían pequeñas lágrimas que se le salían mientras escuchaba el relato que amablemente Taichi narraba. Se encontraba quieto y rígido como si fuera una piedra cuyo único movimiento que se veía eran las gotas saladas que desprendía su ahora rota alma.

Gracias por contarme esto…- me habló por fin takeru

No me lo agradezcas teníamos que hacerlo, era lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti.

Bueno es una lástima que recordemos ese suceso en un día tan especial como hoy-dijo una Sora muy sentimental con ojos llorosos.

Tienes razón Sora, hoy ha recibido tantas emociones nuestro querido Tk que ni siquiera lo hemos dejado que descanse- dije muy alegre prendiendo la televisión.

Tai solo lo dices porque quieres continuar viendo el partido- me contestó mi regañona novia.

Es que crees que soy tan desconsiderado y egoísta para no pensar en nuestros amigos-le respondí de inmediato con mi cara sonriente- claro que pensé en ellos! Precisamente ahorita los invitaré a unas cervezas y nos acomodaremos viendo JUNTOS el partido.-terminé diciendo esto guiñándole un ojo.

Bueno…confió en que no hagan nada malo y te comportes Tai

¿Insinúas que me portaré mal?

No, para nada… sé que te portaras estupendamente porque confió en Tk

Espera, ¿qué hay de mi?-preguntó sorprendido Matt

Matt, tú y Tai son inseparables! desde niños son como los eslabones de una cadena siempre juntos ,siempre amigos así que ustedes se guardan todas las locuras que han hecho! Así que prácticamente querido amigo no cuentas.

Eso me ha dolido Sora!- dijo Yamato haciéndose el entristecido

Jajajaja que mentiroso! Pero por eso los quiero tanto tontos!

Ahora soy yo el sorprendido, yo no entiendo ¿por qué los quieres? Jajajaja-comentó ahora un animado Tk

Bueno me alegro haberlos visto al menos por un rato- empezó a despedirse Sora

¿Ya te vas amor?

Sí Tai tengo que ir con Misuzu a la librería a comprar unos libros de ciencias y biología ya que sus padres andan trabajando. Tk por favor visítanos más seguido ya que el aquí presente solo nos visita cuando hay un partido o una fiesta-sentenció Sora

Es que he estado muy ocupado, pero no solo he venido a esos tipos de eventos Sora, así que no me vengas con esos cuentos!- se defendió Matt con un poco de humor ante el comentario de la peliroja.

(En eso suena el timbre)

Yo abriré, no se preocupen- dijo Sora

Hola Tía!, apresúrate que llegaremos tarde!

Tranquila pequeña mosca! Que llegaremos a tiempo para todo!-la recibió Sora con una sonrisa

Hola Misuzo, tanto tiempo…

Hola ha pasado ya bastante tiempo pero me alegra encontrarlo igual de guapo que la ultima vez –comentó la alegre Misuzu

Misu!-la regañó Sora

Jeje tranquila Sora y Misu gracias por la observación…mira te presento a mi hermano Takeru

Hola mucho gusto!-se dirigió amablemente Tk hacia la joven de 11 años de cabello negro azabache.

El gusto es mío …es un placer conocer a unos hermanos tan caballerosos que con tan solo la presencia le sacan a uno más de un suspiro.

Misuzu!, por Dios de dónde sacas tantas locuras, que pasó con el respeto!

Hay Tía pero si no dije nada malo, les estoy siendo sincera- dijo la joven con una sonrisa de boca a boca.

Pierde cuidado Misuzu, además ya la conocemos Sora no te preocupes que estamos entre personas de confianza.-dije yo integrándome a la conversación.

Tai es por tu culpa que Misu es así de inapropiada le enseñas más de mil y un costumbres, empezando por el Póker, luego con los deportes y con los juegos electrónicos-empezó a quejarse Sora

Pero tía, si a ti te encanta jugar y ver deportes con nosotros y ni que se digan de los juegos de video!

Bueno está bien pero hay otras cosas que…-no terminó de hablar ya que Misu la interrumpió.

Tía ya se nos hace tarde, mira que no llegaremos a tiempo a comprar los libros ni a ver tu tienda de moda por estar hablando aquí y sé que estás encinta pero debes apresurarte, no tenemos toda la tarde.

Mi-su-zu-dijo Sora muy pausadamente con la cara llena de asombro

¿Encinta?... ¿Sora? ¿Quién?-dije confundido

Sora estas embarazada!- expresó aún con sorpresa TK

Sí Tk, Tai yo te lo iba a decir …y tú-dijo mirando de último a su sobrina

Lo lamento mucho, pensé que ya le habías dicho a tío Tai como tú me dijiste que se lo ibas a decir hoy…

Si lo sé…lo olvidé...es que con todo lo que ha pasado yo…-no alcanzó a terminar la frase puesto que corrí a abrazarla y darle un beso.

Perdóname por no habértelo dicho Tai-me dijo Sora

Está bien…

Quería que fuese sorpresa pero se me fue olvidando en el transcurso del día, con eso que hoy en la noche abro mi nueva sucursal y Misu con sus libros más la sorpresa que venía TK pues…

Si comprendo y no hay nada que perdonar, al fin y al cabo me llevé la sorpresa! Tendremos un Mini Tai!

O una mini Sora- dijo ella

Emm …ejemm- se escucharon sonidos provenientes de Matt, Tk y Misuzu

Bueno, es que acaso no podíamos tener un poco de privacidad- dije bromeando

Felicidades- dijeron los dos hermanos y mi sobrina.

Gracias- les dijimos nosotros

Bueno tía, si quieres quedarte, no creo que a los vendedores les importe- preguntó irónicamente y rodando los ojos la sobrina de Sora

Hay mosquiita está bien y no, no me voy a quedar vámonos, adiós chicos y espero verlos en la noche…Tai cuéntales- dijo esto gritando y cerrando la puerta.

**Matt's POV**

En la sala se encontraban tres hombres bastante contentos, tomándose una bebida fría y platicando alegremente lo que hace poco había sucedido en la casa Yagami-Takenoushi. No hace mucho Taichi se había enterado que su futura esposa estaba esperando un hijo de él, por lo tanto no tardo nada en festejarlo a su manera trayendo tres fríos sakes para cada quien y así empezar a imaginarse lo que vendría dentro de poco.

Vaya sorpresa la que me acaban de dar- comentó un feliz Tai

Mis felicitaciones de nuevo compañero!-le dije

Gracias chicos, pero saben tenía el presentimiento de que Sora estaba "rara"

Explícate- le preguntó feliz Tk

Bueno ella se mareaba a cada rato, a veces se encontraba muy sensible y siempre tenía hambre.

¿Nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de que ella se encontraba embarazada?-pregunté curioso

Pues para serte sincero no…solo pensé en la posibilidad en la que quizás le haya pasado mi apetito- contestó ingenuo Tai

Jajajaja, oh vamos Tai debes estar bromeando los síntomas estaban más que claros-le dije riéndome un poco

Bueno no lo vi venir llámame despistado pero tú sabes no soy muy bueno en las adivinanzas y mucho menos detectando pistas.

Amigo lo sé en eso creo que te pareces a Tk

Me estás diciendo que soy un despistado…vamos eso era antes ahora he cambiado un poco eso, digamos que no lo soy tanto como antes.

Bueno-empezó a decir Tai-¿cómo estás, ya te sientes mejor?- le dirigió la palabra a Tk

Pues si te refieres a lo de mamá pues aun estoy dolido, no es fácil para mí ingerir una noticia tan devastadora como esta y mucho menos hace unas horas atrás.

Es totalmente comprensible, eso lleva su tiempo.

Aun así, he pensado mucho lo que me contaste y saqué la conclusión del porque no me llegó el periódico esa semana del año.

¿por qué crees que no te llegó?

Si lo pensamos bien, un acontecimiento de esa magnitud no desistiría en publicarse. Así que lo anunciaron en los periódicos y en los medios televisivos entre otros…yo qué sé… pero como ustedes llevan mi caso en extrema discreción nadie sabía de mí y ni me relacionaban con nadie así que no hubo problema. Por tanto diste la orden de que no me trajeran el periódico y me mantuviste ocupado con clases extra curriculares mientras tanto pasaban los días.

Eres toda una mente brillante Tk de eso no cabe la menor duda- le dijo Tai

Gracias Tai pero aun no comprendo…Matt ¿por qué no me dijiste?, ¿por qué no me permitiste despedirme de mi madre el día de su funeral?- preguntó secamente Takeru.

Pregunté si podía llevarte al funeral, pero me dijeron que tendrían sus consecuencias. Déjame y te explico, habíamos hecho lo posible por tapar esta imprudencia y mentira tratando de que nadie se enterara y afectara a los demás.-le empecé a explicar.

¿Por qué?-preguntó nuevamente Tk

Suave…déjame y termino…Primero que todo no eres cualquier persona, eres Takeru Takaishi vicepresidente y uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de una de las grandes empresas del Oriente y pronto de Europa. Tu imagen y la mía conforman la identidad de nuestra compañía, de la compañía de los abuelos Ishida y Takaishi. Si supieran lo que sucedió años atrás, varios de nuestros negocios estarían en veremos…pues perderíamos la confianza de los clientes y la empresa se iría de pique. Nuestros antepasados no formaron esta empresa para que la destruyéramos sino para manejarla y engrandecerla. Segundo, nuestros amigos y familiares estarían devastados y no hubiesen concluido muchos de sus proyectos, sus vidas no estarían tranquilas y se encontrarían preocupados por ti como lo hice yo. Mamá no hubiese sido feliz pensando que durante 5 años de tu vida estuviste encerrado en un lugar maloliente conviviendo con quien sabe cuántos delincuentes. Y tercero, hubiese sido más difícil tomar justicia por nuestros medios cuando el que te puso esta trampa anda suelto y riéndose de nosotros.

Hermano, tienes razón en todo eso-dijo Tk más comprensivo-pero ¿cuándo les diremos la verdad? Es que acaso viviré con esta mentira mientras todos piensan que fui como tu embajador de negocios internacionales cuando en realidad pasé mis 5 años de vida como prisionero de un delito que no cometí. Un fraude económico y un lavado de dinero y acciones del cual fui involucrado pero no participante.

Por ahora no se preocupen de la forma en la que comprobaremos tu inocencia Tk…eso ya lo hablaremos en otra ocasión, quizás mañana, pero para que quede claro-comenzó a decir Tai-Cuando tengamos las pruebas suficientes que indiquen que no eras un cómplice sino uno más de los engañados además de haber encontrado al responsable de todo esto… entonces podremos contar al fin lo sucedido…antes no.

Bien, parece que queda claro que esto lo continuaremos mañana, pero quizás no les moleste que les pregunté algo más.

No, adelante…-le dije

¿Por qué la mafia se infiltró en la boda de mamá? Me digo ¿cuál fue su motivo? Porque debió haber uno… ¿o no?

Según información dada hace unos años, lo sucedido ese día fue culpa del señor Kazuo Taoka-le comenté

¿El esposo de mamá?

Sí, al parecer según datos que Ken nos consiguió, nos indica que el difunto esposo de su madre tenía relaciones con empresas terroristas –siguió Tai con la explicación-y deseaba el puesto de Ryohei Uchida líder de una de las organizaciones criminales niponas más poderosas de nuestros tiempos pero…

¿Cómo…?-dijo esto quedándose mudo Tk

Lo que escuchaste Tk, este tipo quería el puesto de líder del criminal Uchida que como tú sabes es uno de los más buscados y como era el sucesor de este entonces solo había una manera para que Taoka surgiera como líder y era si Uchida muriese pero también le debía dinero así que trató de ingeniárselas para despistarlo y matarlo… situación que supuso Ken iba a hacer Taoka…

De qué forma lo quería despistar….espera…-empezó a pensar y enlazar las cosas takeru

Veo que empiezas a comprender Tk, el hijo de mierda se casó con nuestra madre a propósito, lo tenía planeado el muy miserable. El buscó a alguien que tuviera dinero para así salvar la empresa que tenia, que no era la gran cosa y con más dinero que según creía algún día poseer finalmente poder pagar a Uchida o aumentar el imperio que iba a tener si mataba al otro -grité enojado

Tranquilízate Matt, te comprendo pero continuaré de contarles para poder ir a vestirnos para la inauguración-empezó Tai nuevamente- Entonces como verán Uchida se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Taoka al querer jugarle sucio y no pagarle, así que ordenó que lo mataran pero lo que no tomó en cuenta fue el día que lo ordenó y el lugar…que era un lugar complicado y lleno de testigos…

Eso es lo menos que les importa Tai…lo que les importa es que se cumpla la orden ante todo.-comentó Tk

Bueno lamento mucho lo ocurrido Tk, realmente lo siento- dijo sincerándose Tai

Lo sé, cambiando el tema… ¿Sora entonces va a inaugurar su tienda de moda hoy?

Si está muy ilusionada ,es su primera tienda después de unos años de haber estudiado diseño de modas y publicidad decidió construir su sueño…así que en eso ha estado-contó emocionado Tai

No es para menos , se lo merece-les dije

Sí, claro que sí! Y entonces nos vamos a alistar?

Takeru, ¿no estás cansado?-le pregunté

Pero que dices… me he perdido muchas cosas en estos años y quieres que me pierda otra porque quizás me sienta cansado

Solo trato de asegurarme que estés completo cuando lleguemos a casa después de la fiesta de inauguración

¿Habrá una fiesta?

Claro que habrá una fiesta! Crees que Sora solo se merece la apertura de su nuevo negocio, por supuesto que no! ella se merece una fiesta y en especial YO que he estado siempre a su lado!-dijo el moreno con una sonrisota

Oh Tai, tú y tus ganas de celebrar!

Ahora por lo menos tiene una razón mucho más importante que las otras!

VOY A SER PADRE!-gritó de alegría el moreno

Jajajaja, eso sii que no me lo perdería Tai- habló Tk

Me alegra que así sea! Porque de otra forma me hubiera enojado…

Bueno futuro padre y Míster simpático nos tenemos que preparar para el evento…así que mientras te esperamos cambiar Tai, nosotros nos peinaremos y rociaremos loción! Pues la ropa no está nada mal

En eso tienes razón Matt tú siempre vienes preparado un vivo ejemplo es que vestiste a Tk justo para una ocasión que ni tú te acordabas…

Sí lo hice, al que se le olvidó fue a ti y pues Tk tenía que verse bien de todas maneras…

Bueno, como quieras…yo no duro nada ,vuelvo al rato-dijo esto girando los ojos

El final de la tarde estaba llegando. Tk, Matt y Tai se encontraban ya en la nueva tienda de Modas de Odaiba llamada "El Tesoro de Ensueño" creada y presentada por la diseñadora Sora Takenoushi futura esposa del diplomático de la ONU en Japón. Al adentrarse en la bastante grande Tienda se encontraron un escenario en el cual desfilarían algunas modelos y mostrarían la nueva colección de la diseñadora. Tai notó que Sora se encontraba bastante feliz y ocupada con el evento por lo que no hizo más que saludarla a lo lejos. De pronto su mirada encontró el detalle que le recordó que se le había olvidado mencionar a Tk y a Matt.

-Chicos, creo que se me olvidó decirles que Mimi regresó de Estados Unidos y está hablando muy feliz con Kari e Izzy- mencionó al fin el moreno.

* * *

_Bueno...Les gusto? Qué opinan? algún comentario? solo presionen "review this chapter" y harán a una persona muy FELIZ!, por otro lado sé que he dejado muchas incógnitas en el aire (lo sé) , pero, como siempre, las iran descubriendo poco a poco. ¡Si no, esto no tendría interés! Lo único que me preocupa es si realmente lo vayan a entender o no porque, hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo, que creo que más de uno habrá olvidado la trama o los detalles (a mí me pasó), así que prácticamente recomendaría que, si tienen dudas, vayan hacia atrás y las consulten, como he tenido que hacer yo cuando me entraban. _

_He de darles las gracias nuevamente a quienes habéis esperado tantísimo por una actualización. También a los que empiezan ahora a leer esta loca historia y ¿por qué no? A los que la hayan abandonado para siempre. En realidad, lo veo normal con los siglos que he tardado en actualizar. Y, bueno, me alegro de volvera escribir de nuevo historias como esta ya que es algo que me apasiona y habia extrañado._

_¿Qué más tengo que decir? Ah… alguno de ustedes creo que está hecho un lío con el argumento. Supongo que cargo con la culpa de eso porque a lo mejor no he dejado claras algunas cosas….Es mi manera de escribir, que a veces se vuelve un tanto retorcida. Por si acaso tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en decirme enviandome un review! Bueno o malo es bienvenido pues me ayuda a mejorar.A partir de ahora espero actualizar antes, pero si existen más problemas se los diré con tiempo, para que no piensen que he desaparecido. Bueno, espero no haberlos defraudado porque tanta expectación genera presión suficiente para que un escritor convierta su historia en un desastre. _

_Los ama y agradece._

_Pao_


End file.
